EuroTrip!
by Ali Edward Cullen
Summary: OOC/AH/AU. The three girls go to Europe and find things they never thought possible, do things they thought were illegal and more. Give it a chance! Based on our adventures to europe! Rated M for quite possibly LMEONS!cannon pairs.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyyy!**

**How's it going?! OK so I know it's been a while since we updated SexEdward! but don't fret it will be up before exams start for us which is soon so yeah.**

**OK basically if you've read my other story written with my besties Stef and Steff... Yeah well this has the same kind of genre to it mainly because all these funny memories we have from our euro-trip are going to be in this story so you guys won't have to ask about them. But that is not the main reason I wrote this story. The real reason is because Steff just had her sweet sixteen and I promised her a one-shot, but ladies(and men?) this will not end up being a one-shot after all. Too much to share!!**

**So it isn't really good and it's crappy but you could always help in that department so review and let me know what I could do but I have the next chappy half writtenso just give me ideas to keep the flow that this story lacks big time. It will be fixed but yeah not now :P**

**LETS ROLE!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Rose and I are currently flying over the ocean on our way to, that's right, Germany, Rome and Venice. Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seat belts and get ready for the ride of your lives.

"Bah! I actually can't believe we are on an airplane. Free, going to EUROPE!!!!! Jesus Christ, Bella, do you understand we are going to EUROPE?!?!?" Rose was pretty much jumping in her seat even after the flight attendant told her to shut the 'f' up. Of course she was more polite because God knows Rose would have smashed a window to throw her out of.

"You think I'm not excited? I am ready to piss myself with excitement, baby."

"Oh my god I never thought I would be able to go to Europe. Like this is honestly going to be the best time of our lives." This was not a joke people.

When Alice left for Germany for a fashion shoot promoting her design of lingerie we were proud, but let's face it, miserable without her to say the least.

Just last week we were delighted to get a little phone call from the pixie informing us that we will be flown to Europe for free and get to have a mini vacation with Alice. We will be staying on set for photo shoots, we will be touring like full out dorks with fanny packs, minus the fanny packs. Europe won't know what hit it!

"Coffee? Tea? Beverage?" The tall flight attendant asked. She was the one Rose and I were making fun of the whole time on the flight. She had a funny stinky cheese look on her face every time she was called for a pillow or blanket and such. She also had a huge bunch in her undergarments from what we saw protruding out of her tight fitting navy blue skirt. If you could even call it that.

"What kind of tea is it?" Rose asked because it really mattered, but leave it to Rose to be difficult.

"Tea…" The woman repeated in a husky German accent.

"Yeahh, I know its tea but what kind?" She was looking at the tall woman we named Olga, like she was an idiot.

"Madame it is regular tea, I don't understand what you want." She was getting annoyed and I was getting red with hysterics.

"Yeah but you don't understand there are different types of tea-"

"It is regular tea and if this is not satisfy you then you have a coffee or other beverage, Madame." She was frustrated and the stinky cheese look resurfaced.

"She'll have water and I'll have a tea please." I said, so the poor woman would just move on and let us watch 'Slum Dog Millionaire' in peace already.

"Right away Madame." She pulled a jumbo water bottle out and poured. I got my tea and she walked away to the next people.

"What kind of tea?" I asked Rose incredulously. "I mean I know you hate her fashion sense but it's her uniform you don't have to get all annoying."

"I wasn't being mean or annoying, I was honestly curious about what kind of tea it was I mean common it can be Earl Grey it can be Green, White, Black, Chiai… Don't look at me like that I don't like Earl Grey and what if that's what it was?" Wow. Difficult, I know, I've known since fourth grade but I put up with it just because she puts up with me.

"Ok but when we actually get to a country don't get fussy I mean its Europe, don't ask questions just take whatever you can get your hands on… Legally." I eyed her and she looked away knowing I knew what she was thinking.

We continued watching the movie and my tea cooled down enough to actually take a sip. "You were right it is Earl Grey." I was trying not to laugh but couldn't. I got shushed by an eight year old kid who was playinghis game boy or something.

"Sorry, did I make you lose a Pokémon or something?" He looked at me with disbelief and continued his game like nothing happened. "Damn right I'm gonna put you in your place."

We finally landed the next morning at around seven thirty or so. We got off the plane and spent a while trying to figure out where we needed to get since everything was written in German. Damn Lufthansa, Munich airport.

"Look! Alice got us a limo!" Rose said pointing to a man in a suite with a sign that read 'Hale and Swan' Not only did it say our names but it had hearts on it custom made by ours truly, Alice.

"Now it looks like we're a couple on our honey moon or something like newlyweds."

"Ah shut-up then we'll just have to hold hands to freak everyone out." Rose is the fucking weirdest person I've ever met, I swear.

The limo driver's name was Denis, and he gave us a letter from Alice.

"It says we have to get to this cave after we unpack at the hotel and that when we find it there will be a man in a yellow poncho named Hank…" Rose's brow furrowed with confusion when I just took the note tellingher Alice was just looking for an excuse to quote Dane Cook.

"Well that's not funny." Oh Rose, we probably didn't show her that video. It really said that the limo would take us to our real destination. For now the hotel is our next stop.

* * *

**So? OK so as you all know this is a birthday present for Steffi and it is not very good so if someone is interested in beta-ing it for me I would be delighted to work with you since it is so poorly written and my ideas aren't flowing very well as you could probably tell but yeah let me know!**

**P.s. The tea incident happened when we went to Europe. It was breakfast time in our greek hotel so the woman asks me if I wanted tea or coffee and I was all "What kind is it?" And she was all "????" So she called over the man waiter and he's like "It is regular tea I don't understand your question, it is like all tea." But I could obviously not settle so easily I man I like my tea but I hate Earl Grey with the burning passion! So everyone at the table is like "ALI! SHUT UP AND TAKE A COFFEE!!!" mostly Steffi but lets not name names... So I was asked never to get tea in Europe ever again just in case of another miss hapsuch as that one. The whole thing lasted longer like going back and forth but I'll spare you guys and let you finish reading this and REVIEW!!!!**


	2. German Sausage and Beer

**Hey! This is a short one but wanted to post it anyways since I could get my ideas out of the way, not that there were many but yeah :P By the way most of this is in honour of steff because not only is it her birthday present but she's German :P You'll see...**

**Ok let me know what you thinik kay?**

**Let's Role!...**

* * *

**Chapter 2:German Sausage and Beer**

**BPOV**

We unpacked and got showered, dressed and made-up to go see Alice.

She told us she had big news that she wouldn't share over the phone so we decided to meet at this restaurant famous for its sausage. Isn't Germany itself famous for Sausage? Well, that and beer.

"Hey Rose," I said as we walked up to the restaurant out of the limo. "Do you think she's fluent in German now or something and is going to go all 'You guys are so American' on us?"

"It's Alice; she failed French in high school I doubt she'll pick up German."

Denis opened the door for us and we walked up to the entrance of the restaurant but stopped dead in our tracks.

"Is that?" Rose started.

"No, it can't be. I mean it is Europe and all but that isn't Alice…"

"No Bella I'm scared she looks like she's getting raped."

"It isn't her!" I was too scared to believe it was Alice being held up by this tall German man kissing him furiously.

"Maybe it's not her but we at least need to find out, I mean that person might be in danger whether it's Alice or just another German girl."

"Good idea." We walked back down the steps to the entrance and turned down the sidewalk to get a better view of the girl's face.

She slowly opened her eyes and squealed. Oh shit, I know that squeal anywhere.

"Oh fuck, I guess we got the big news." Rose was at least in a state to comprehend.

"Holy shit! You guys are here! Oh my goodness where are my manners!?" She ran up to us and slammed her tiny body into ours. Why is she so freakishly strong?

"Alice. Can't breathe." I managed to gasp.

"Alice?" Rose said eyeing the tall Blondie-who was quite shmexy I might add.

"Yes Rosie?" She was smiling devilishly when the tall man came up behind her and caressed her neck with little pecks. She laid her hands on his around her petite waist.

"Uh n-nothing" For once Rose was speechless and yes it was something that should've been documented but what the heck, when in Europe…

"Well let's eat." Said the sexy blond German man.

We got into the restaurant and were seated at a reserved table for four.

The waiter asked us something in German and Blondie answered him and he left. Well that was weird. Rose looked at me and looked scared because she was not aware of what was happening.

"So ladies, this is Jasper my boyfriend." Alice said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Alice! You found a German man!!!!!" Nice Rose, very nice.

"Alice, I'm so happy for you. By the way, Jasper, I'm Bella and this is Rosalie." He said hello and asked us about ourselves and how we were liking it so far even though we've been out of North America for only a day and a bit.

"I'm amazed, Jasper. When you speak in English you have no German accent you speak really well in English." I said

"Well I was bourn in Germany and moved to Texas when I was about eleven years old and I recently moved back since I finished my studies and I can get a job here with simplicity with my English skills." He said proudly but Alice looked even more proud. She was head over heals and when he looked back at her I never saw so much chemistry and adoration between Alice and any other man she's been with it was amazing.

We told Jasper what we wanted to order not that there was much to choose form. Sausage and beer being our only choices that is.

"Jasper, Hun, I think we better call it a night. Tomorrow the girls will be coming on set with us and they have to get up early. Also, by the looks of it they might have slight headaches when they wake up, so might as well get to bed early."

Jasper and Alice both looked at Rose and I and burst out laughing.

"What?" I said and giggled. Rose hiccuped.

"You guys are a tad on the drunk side if I do say so myself." Alice stated which wasn't fair. American beer and German beer were two different universes.

"I'm not drunk, Alice! I'm not light weight; I can hold my alcohol whenever I please. I just don't please tonight…" She giggled some more not understanding what she said exactly.

"Alright ladies, it was nice meeting you and I'll see you tomorrow bright and early. Alice and I will pick you up in the limo tomorrow morning so don't sleep through your wake up call." He said as we rose and walked out to the streets and the waiting Dennis.

"Denney! How's it been? I think we should have a chat some time I've been in the mood for a heart to heart with you, we never just hang out and we really need to I mean I don't want us to fall apart. Such a strong bond, we can't throw it away like this." Rose said meshing her fingers together in front of her body with a pleading look on her troubled face.

"Anything for you Rose." He said playing along tipping his hat to her. She was awfully giggly when she drank German beer, I don't know…

We pulled up to the hotel and I stole a bellhop to wheel Rose to our room. She was a bit wobbly and I couldn't hold her either I was tipsy apparently so we took the elevator up with her on the gold trolley laughing at everything we past, causing me to laugh my ass off turning red.

"Shhhhhhhhh! You are going to wake up the German residents!" She said really loudly with her index finger at her mouth.

"We're here so get up and go to bed you silly willy!"

"In the U.K. a willy is a penis… Did you know that?"

"Everyone knows that, Rosie." The next thing I new she was snoring on the bed face in the pillow. I was going to her face because she would eventually pass out from lack of oxygen but changed my mind because it muffled the snores.

* * *

**So? Let me know in the reviews!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**No trivia questions until I get atleast 10 reviews lol thats sad eh?**

**-Ali3**


	3. Yacob and Kinky Outfits D

**Yo. So this is chappy threeeeee!**

**I just wanted to say that it's fun and cute and we meet some new people. There are some twists and turns that you probably won't expect and there are no personal experices in this one for you guys. Sorry!**

**I know it has been a while but I've been in exams and coming up with what to write is difficult since I've never been to Europe with only 2 close friends (only 40 other girls and 2 teachers.. we were limtted with everything. I mean everything!)**

**LOL so yeah this is it, take it or leave it!**

**LET'S ROLE!...**

* * *

**APOV**

_RING RING RING!!!_

"Fuck off! No, I'm going to have another Heineken whether you like it or not Denis!" I turned over to see the clock's red numbers flashing and the phone ringing and Rose muttering god knows what in her dream.

I picked up the phone and groggily answered. "Hello?" I rubbed my sleep crusted eyes. Ewe.

"Halo! This is your wake up call from Alice! She says get your tush out of bed and look good for she will be picking you up in an hour. Danke and have a nice day!" A cheery heavy accented recording said. How did she get her own personalized wake up call?!

"Rose! Git your ass out of bed and get ready. Shot gun the shower, bitch." I ran into the bathroom to hurry up because Alice is always early.

"Aw fuck, Bella! I wanted the shower." She whined sitting up in bed.

"I'll be fast. When I get out you take it. I'm just gonna blow dry my hair brush my teeth and do my make up, so you'll have time. Pick out your outfit while you're waiting we're probably going to be on set for the photo shoot!" I yelled from inside the shower. We didn't bother closing doors anymore. We've seen everything and have been friends forever what's the point, right?

"Kay!" She must be slightly hung over because her hearing and voice level were a bit off.

I can't believe Alice found a guy! Not to mention he is a gorgeous German sex-god! He was really sweet from what I remember of last night. We ate sausage and drank beer and he paid and ordered in German and it was really cool!

I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a white towel with gold letters stitched in the corner. I brushed out my hair and got started. Rose started showering and complaining how she had to shave but didn't want to so she would wait and get waxed in German, whatever that meant.

"What does that even mean?" I asked over the noise of the blow dryer and shower water.

"I don't really know… But I'm gonna see if Alice can hook us up with some cool German aestheticians."

"Ok, that's cool."

We were ready to go after the whole rush of make up and such.

Rosalie was wearing a simple cotton lavender dress with spaghetti straps that went down to mid-thigh and hung low on her chest. She didn't bother wearing a bra either. Her shoes were dark brown Jesus sandals that matched her purse. She went for the bohemian look today.

I decided to wear something Alice bought me before we came over here. It was jean overalls but they were shorts and I wore a white short sleeved eyelet blouse under with white Jesus sandals to finish it off. It was very chic and stylish but most of all it was comfortable.

We picked up our purses and put on our sunglasses.

"Is Alice going to be here with the limo or do you think we're just going to be picked up in her rental car?" Rose asked.

"I really don't know. She might already be on set so we might have Denis pick us up." We walked out from the lobby of the hotel and felt the sun hit our skin. "Shit it's hot out. Do you have your mini tube of sun screen moisturizer?" I asked Rose. She didn't need it because she tanned perfectly but my skin got dry and red.

She passed me the compact Aveeno tube and I put some on my chin, under my eyes and on my nose.

"Thanks."

"Oh, yeah look its Denis!" Rose exclaimed pointing to Denis walking over to us. There was no limo.

"Hey ladies. Alice wanted me to tell you that we will be walking to the studio because it is near by and it is a beautiful day." He said looking unsure.

"Oh that's cool! Thank god Bella isn't wearing heels then right?" She laughed and poked me in the ribs.

"Yeah, thank god we didn't dress Bella in death traps." I said rolling my eyes.

On our way to the studio we got stared at by every man and got dirty looks from every woman.

"Yes Bella they think you're beautiful now stop looking so insecure before someone pulls you into an alley and rapes you!" Rose said to me with a chuckle.

"Not funny, Rose. By the way they're looking at you too." She smiled and I laughed.

"Well then we just have to hold our heads up high and strut the rest of the way to show that we know we are gorgeous, right?" She raised her sunglasses and winked at a hobo on the street. Denis just chuckled and brought us around the corner to get something eat because it would be a long day on set apparently.

"Girls, Alice told me to bring you to the coffee shop here because it is her favourite and said you would love it."

"That was nice of her." Rose said.

"Thank you Denis!" We said kissing his cheek and walked into the café.

"Oh wait Bells; do you think they understand English?" Rose said frowning and looking worried because she wanted her coffee really badly. I chuckled and nodded, truthfully I didn't really know.

"Hi" She said waving at the man at the counter. She began to speak really slowly and making sure she enunciated every syllable. "Can I have two medium iced soy protein coffees?"

I tried not to laugh and so did the guy at the counter.

He replied just as slowly. "Yes ma'am I can do that for you just a minute." His tone was joking and I had to laugh, he was funny.

"Sorry about Rosalie, she's not very good with people." I giggled. She stepped on my foot to make me shut up but I just got mad because my sandals were white.

"Yo man, these are white and new. Don't step on them again or I'll step on yours, you douche." I said in a hushed voice.

She looked at me and stuck out her tongue.

"Here you are ladies. Have a nice day and come again." He said in a cheery voice. The café was not that busy for it being the morning and all so we stayed a little to chat with the nice boy.

"So what's your name?" Rose asked taking a sip of her drink and her eyes went wide.

He chuckled. "I'm Jacob." He was cute; he had tan skin and black hair. He said his name in a German way though I'm guessing. He said it like 'Yacob' but I figured it was, Jacob.

"I'm Bella and this is Rose." I said taking a sip of the drink which was fucking incredible.

"Nice to meet you beautiful ladies," He said smiling big. "It's a nice way to start off the day."

I blushed and Rose just giggled.

"It is indeed." Rose said, running her index finger down his bicep starting to flirt with the sexy muscular man behind the counter.

"So, are you girls on vacation?" He asked wiping his hands on a towel.

"Sort of. Our friend is a lingerie designer and she flew us over to come to her studio shootings and shows. We're going to Italy and Greece as well." I said getting excited.

"Is her name, Alice?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.

"How'd you know?" Rose said smirking.

"She came in earlier and I serve her everyday, she also talks about you guys all the time." He said a smile playing on his lips. He was leaning on the counter towards us and his biceps were giant, stretching the short sleeves of his t-shirt.

"Aw, Bells she talks about us! It's good to know we still matter when she's famous." Rose said touching her heart.

"Maybe when you ladies are free I can show you around town?" He said looking confident.

"Maybe but we don't know when we will be free." Rose said trying to sound busy, which we really weren't.

"I'm here four days a week and my shifts end at five thirty. I'll be here for the rest of the week days. Anyways I got to get back to work. See you soon." We leaned over the counter and kissed on the cheeks twice like good Europeans and we were on our way.

We finally got to the studio, which was air conditioned and we took off our sunglasses sighing in unison.

"Girlies!" We heard the shriek and followed it.

We gasped when we saw the models in the lingerie because it was the first time we saw Alice's designs and they were really extraordinary. They went from frilly and delicate to leathery and strappy.

"Hey, Alice, can you hook us up with some of these sexy-time outfits?" Rose said as her eyes glazed over. I swear she must be a sex addict. But not a slut, let's get that straight.

"Anything for my girls." She said hugging us each and walking over to the three director seats.

"This is so exciting, Alice! We have director chairs!" I exclaimed and some of the photographers laughed at my shock.

"So did you meet Jacob this morning at the café?" She said with a devilish smile.

"Yes! Wow he is so handsome and adorable. I want to lock him up in my closet and have my way with him whenever." Rose gushed.

"Ditto." I quipped; I mean seriously who doesn't want just that?

Alice laughed and we watched as she ordered around models for different poses and such.

"My favourite is the hippy sort of looking one." Rose said totally engrossed with the outfits. "I don't know I would usually go for the more bold ones but I like the camel suede look and the skirt thing really hangs low on the hips, it's just really hot but it's not like screaming 'fuck me!'. It sort of screams 'Peace, love and sweaty foreplay.' I don't know that's just me." She shrugged

"I like the circus person one." She nodded, eyes growing. It was like one of those things you would see in Britney Spears' 'Circus' video. The black jacket and the one piece bathing suite thing under it. It was red and gold with fish net stockings. "It's kinky with the whip addition, no?" Again she nodded.

Alice got up to talk to one of the producers across the room.

"I still can't believe we are at a fashion shoot for Alice's designs!" Rose said bouncing in her seat.

"I know. I wonder what she's whispering about." After I said it, she turned back to give us a sneaky smile. I knew that face anywhere and she was planning something.

"What?" Rose yelled to her. Very subtle, Rose.

The producer man came up to us and clapped his hands together smiling.

"Isabella, Rosalie." He sighed looking at Alice who nodded with her arms crossed looking very powerful. "What do you say to being in the shoot?" He asked grinning.

"Huh?!" We both grunted at the same time. Alice came around and spoke.

"We want you to model for my lingerie collections!" Her whole face lit up.

"I'm in!" Rose exclaimed but soon faltered. "But I need to wax and all. I can't do it now!" She whined.

"I don't think so Alice, I mean I'm not tall enough and I didn't wax either and um you know I'm not that sexy." I said in a confused tone.

"Don't worry, we want you to consider because it would be when we get to Greece and Italy that you girls will be photographed!" She clapped her hands and bounced around.

"My dad will freak Alice!" I said eyes wide trying to find a way out of it.

"Oh shut-up Bella, your dad won't be going through any bra and underwear magazines any time soon." Rose scoffed, hopefully she was right.

"What if I want to be in a relationship, dumbass?" I said trying to find any excuse.

"What does that even mean? If anything the guy will just want more sex." Alice said shrugging. Director man just nodded agreeing with anything Alice said.

"But it would be like I was in a porn video or something, a tainted past." I said even though I knew it was a stupid reason to say no.

"Hey! You will model for me with Rose and you will enjoy yourself!" Alice said. "Rose, you will be doing shoots in Greece and Bella in Italy, end of discussion." She said looking proud. She walked over to the models to help place them.

I stood there red in the face with my jaw on the floor. Rose was beside herself with a beaming smile and I thought her face would brake.

We got back to the hotel late in the afternoon exhausted going over which numbers we would accept doing. Mostly because I didn't get a choice about doing the actual photo shoot.

"I can't believe I get to do the black corset and lace underwear collections!!!" Rose exclaimed shaking her wet hair in a towel.

"I know I'm really happy because you are pretty much the only one to pull those numbers off!" I smiled at her brushing my teeth.

"I like your outfits too though. I mean common, 'Naughty Nurse'?!" She was right it was pretty hot. It was all white and the top part was a halter and it only covered my boobs. The bottoms were a tiny skirt which could qualify for a belt and it included optional spankies.

"Not to mention the sailor one too! That one is one of my favourites." That one had the same shape to it as the nurse but it had more bows and it was red, white and navy blue. "You got the cool role playing ones. I still love mine, the leopard one is so me!" She gushed.

"It really is. Don't forget we do a duo one with you as the leopard print and I get zebra. Alice said those poses will be on billboards and magazines!" Alice said something about the poses for the animal prints being really wild. Something like Rose would pin me down and I would arch my back and it would apparently be sexy, I don't know. I can't wait to see how hair and make up would be done though. I love it when my hair looks all wild and crazy. Rose's is always wild and sexy so they won't have to work hard on it.

"I'm super hyped; I don't want to go to sleep early tonight." I whined at Rose.

She rolled her eyes but soon composed her face into a smirk. "Let's go German dancing!"

That's when I rolled my eyes. "Just because we are in Germany doesn't mean the dancing is different, it's still dancing you twit." I said.

"Yeah, I know, but it sounds cooler and different or more exotic when it's called German dancing." She said making jazz hands at her hips.

"Exotic? Germans are pretty much as Caucasian as you and me, Hun." I informed her. "But let's go anyways, call Alice and Jasper, we'll all go together!"

"Good idea." She dialled the numbers on the phone and we got ready to go.

We finally did our make up and clothes, next was hair.

"Bells let's make your hair fierce!" I rolled my eyes but complied anyways, as usual.

"What do you have in mind?" She raised her eyebrow and nodded. That meant I wasn't going to find out until she was finished. Her hair was sort of like Taylor Swift's always is in those perfect curly bumpy things and she was wearing a sparkly black dress which was quite short and her shoes were patent leather black peep-toe pumps. Very hot.

She finished my hair and I immediately gasped.

"You don't like it?" She was ready to cry.

"Rose, I love it! I look sexy! I mean look how voluminous it is!" I said pressing my hands up and into it making it bigger.

"I teased it because I think you like wild and crazy with it. You look fierce. Any guy who comes up to you will be playing with fire!" We giggled at her point of view on my sex hair.

She picked out my outfit while I did my make up which was simply Smokey eyes and red lip stick.

I was wearing a red American Apparel skirt that hugged my waist. My top part was a one piece also from American Apparel that was black sheer and tied around my neck. Oh yeah, it was also cut to my navel. No big deal, just some cleavage here and there.

"Bella you look like you rolled out of Sin City!" She gaped. Good, I want to remember this vacation as my fearless phase, who cares I'm young and I'm going to get all I can out of these experiences with my friends.

"Thanks! I love your dress; the tent shape really accentuates your boobs!" I winked and she just laughed.

"Let's go we need to meet them down at the lobby, they have the limo and we're on the guest list at the club. We also get v.i.p. lounges." She said, so we went on our way to the lobby floor.

"To the German dancing!" I exclaimed already getting excited in the elevator.

The doors slid open and we walked out into the cool German air to see Alice and Jasper waiting in each other's arms at the limo.

"Hey ladies. You look ravishing as usual." Jasper said kissing us on the cheeks like a good European gentleman.

We hugged Alice and we all got in the limo to have a glass of Champaign to celebrate our friendship and love for one another.

* * *

**So? I hope you liked it!**

**Again if youhave suggestions or anything, let me know I will gladly work with your ideas and thoughts.**

**QUESTION FOR REVIEW YOU MUST MAKE: Would you rather, fench kiss and fondle Denis (limo driver) or circumsize Yacob?**

**I know it is a toughy but hey Steff, the one I'm writing this for would rather clip off her earlobes then put her nipples in liquid nitrogen.. Sorry it was in a what would you rather book... I really am sorry for sharing that but I have to get her back somehow, right?**

**Sweet dreams! -Ali**

**PRESS THIS BUTTON AND REVIEW NOW! **


	4. Night Out And A Lonely Goatherd

**Heyyy!**

**So steff is coming back from her sweet sixteen birthday present from her parents. This is a trip to L.A. and Vegas! And can you believe she satyed at the Venetian in Las Vegas? Do you know why this might sound familiar if you read Making Love Out Of Nothing At All? BECAUSE EDWARD AND BELLA STAYED AT THE VENETIAN!!!!**

**Thats right we should all be jealous, me included... Well she's coming back today and I've missed her terribly because I haven't heard her voice or seen her in a long time. We've talked like twice on msn and all but it's just not the same, you know? Well yeah and she bought me a mug!!! It has the _Friends_ cast on it! Because I'm a die Hard _Friends_ fan like you wouldn't believe! Alright.**

**LET'S ROLE!...****

* * *

**

BPOV

We arrived at the club after a ten minute or so ride in the dashing limo. Denis opened our door and Jasper got out first to help us out. He was a total keeper, perfect for Alice.

"First time in a European dance club ladies?" Jasper asked noticing our glazed over looks.

We simply nodded and we all walked up to the bouncer who unhooked the red velvet rope and let us in through another door which I assumed was the VIP door.

"Guys, this is so exciting! I can't believe it." Rose said eyes shining with a bounce in her step. As she walked through the door the bouncer smacked her ass. This only made her giggle and squeeze his giant biceps. He winked and finally we were inside.

"I know this is incredible. Rose you already got assaulted and we didn't even hit the dance floor or bar!" Alice said high-fiving her and handing her coat to the coat check person.

"This is just the beginning, here in Germany the men are animals so watch out. Don't be afraid to deck some out for harassing. Every night men are thrown out but it's a bit safer here then at any old club. This is a hot-shot club." He chuckled. I gave the person my coat and we went straight to the booth with the reserved sign on it.

"Oh wow." I said this after just seeing the booth. It was the shape of three quarters of a circle and the booth seats were white leather with a table in the middle and a shear white sheet as the door. In the booth, there were lights shining down from the ceiling making a halo of light.

"Take a seat ladies, get comfortable, and I'll be back with some drinks for us all. What do you want?" Jasper asked.

"No German beer!" Rose immediately shot out which made us all laugh.

"No beer it is…" He said looking to Alice and me waiting for an answer.

"Shooters!" Alice said clapping her hands.

"Shooters it is. I don't know what's good here so surprise us!" I said not sure if that was a wise choice going along with Alice and all.

"Alright, I'll be back." He ducked out of the booth and was off to get us booze.

"So..?" Alice said raising her perfect right eyebrow.

"So?" Rose said raising both of her perfect eyebrows waiting for Alice to explain herself.

"Well have you seen any sexy Europeans?" She said opening her clutch and applying a bit more lip stick to her lips trying to pull off nonchalant.

"Well other than Yacob, no not really. No one has caught my eye." Rose said making the Yacob part really husky causing Alice to giggle.

"Yeah, same here. Not much."

"Well don't worry. We still have Italy and Greece. Don't stop looking." Alice said and winked. Why is everyone winking tonight? Is it some unspoken German lingo?

"What makes you think we're looking?" Rose asked getting all Sasha-fierce on Alice.

"Okay single lady. I just thought it would be more fun to go clubbing with more people. Like a little group but whatever." Alice snorted rolling her eyes and picking her manicured nails looking indifferent about the subject.

"Oh calm down guys. If we meet guys, then that's cool. If we don't by at least the last week-in Italy- then we have to go for a one night stand with some hot guy, okay?" I said raising the stakes.

"That's stupid Bells. What if I don't want a relationship to be started in Europe? I don't do long distance. You should know that." Rose scoffed.

"Yeah but whatever, details, so are you in?"

"No that's fucked up in the ass hole!" Rose said crossing her arms.

"I think it's a good idea, getting laid on our Europe vacation would be something to remember!" Alice added in.

"What? You afraid, Rosalie Hale?" I countered.

She got that wild feral look on her face when I started egging her on. The 'You-Think-I'm-Afraid-Of-Your-Petty-Bet-Look'.

"You're on skank." She said and stuck her hand out to shake on it.

I gripped her hand. "Good, bitch." And it was my turn to wink.

Jasper walked in and a waiter came in to give us a bottle of vodka and other assorted alcohols. She placed four shot glasses in front of us with salt and lemons.

I leaned over and whispered in Rose's ear. "They serve your alcohol right to the booth?" Amazing.

"I am never forgetting this!" Rose said back to her normal perky self.

"_Danke__!_" Alice chirped from beside me. We all laughed at her attempt at thanking the bar maid in German and Jasper kissed her on the cheek.

"So what should we try first?" I asked excited to get the night started.

"Well Jazzy was a bartender in his college years." Alice said.

"Alright, it's settled. Jasper will be the mixer!" Rose said.

He put bunch of things together and it all looked very foreign to me when he started off. At the end it just got wilder. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit all the drinks on fire.

"He smokes?" I asked Alice. She shook her head and replied.

"Naw, he's just a pyro, exciting huh?" She laughed. Yes, Alice, very exciting.

He slid us all our drinks like a cool bartender guy and instructed how to drink.

"Okay, so first we let it burn for a bit but not too long. Not more than a little less than a minute. Then we're going to blow it out fast in one shot. Lick your index finger and shake some sugar on it." He demonstrated, this was very weird, I've never seen anything like it. "Once your fingers has the sugar on it you stick it in the shot and swirl it around counter clockwise three times, shoot it back and lick your finger."

"Holy shit that sounds like fun! Okay guys hurry we all need to do it together." Rose quipped.

We all did it and it tasted like candy but it stung like a cinnamon heart.

"Holy shit my tongue is feeling all fizzy!" I screamed fanning my open mouth like a freak. Thank god for closed booths. Everyone laughed at me and we tried it once more before going on to another shooter.

The next shooter was called a Flaming Ferrari. It looked scary because it was a metallic reddish yellow colour with a flame atop. It looked strong for some reason.

"Jazz, you really have a thing for flaming drinks don't you?" Rosalie asked

"What can I say? I like fire. How do you think I fell for Alice? She's a fiery little one." He smiled and kissed her hard on and she locked her hands in his sandy hair.

"Ahem. So how do you drink this one?" I said getting buzzy.

They popped apart looking frazzle and Alice smoothed down his hair and his cheeks turned red.

"Well this one is easy. You just need to blow it out and drink it fast with the long straw while pouring in the Blue shot." He said. We all followed suite squinting our eyes, because as I suspected, it was strong. We did only one more shot which was something like Flaming Dragon which was pretty cool.

"Whew! Is it just me or is it cozy in here?" Rose said fanning her face as if there were a bug flying around her.

"Let's hit the dance floor guys!" Alice announced taking Jazz' hand and we all went out to dance.

"Bells! Dance with me, I feel lonely!" Rose whined over the music.

"Ha! Now you admit it. We need to find you a hot Euro-boy!" She nodded and pulled me in front of her. We started dancing to the techno pumping through the giant speakers and it turned to remix pop and RnB.

We danced for a long time in the crowded mass of people. A lot of men were groping and gyrating into our asses but we just flailed our arms wildly to get them away because lets face it. They were ugly and drunk. One of them offered us Lemon Drops. Seriously? Fuck-tards.

Rose was screaming over the loud music, "Wanna go back to the booth? I'm kinda dizzy and I need another drink!" She said wincing as the beat got louder and louder building up.

I nodded and took her hand. We danced our way back up the stairs carefully. As we walked across the floor to the booth we bumped into some women around our age.

"Ouff! Sorry!" One of them said giggling holding her arms out. The other two just rolled their eyes and laughed along.

"Don't worry." I said thankfully it wasn't Rose they bumped into.

"Oh hey Alice! Jasper!" Rose squealed waving frantically standing on her toes.

"Hey! You know our buddies?" The red head asked.

Rose scoffed. "You mean our buddies?"

"Sure, well yeah we just met them and all so I guess." The brunette said next to her. "I'm Alyssa," She gave us her hand to shake. "this one is Sarah," She said pointing to her red head friend holding onto her arm for support. "and this is Christina." Christina waved at us. She had hazelnut coloured hair.

"Hi, I'm Bella and this is Rosalie." I said supporting her like Alyssa was supporting Sarah.

"Call me Rose though because you guys are cool I decided." We all laughed at her reasoning now compared to her attitude two minutes ago.

Alice and Jasper walked over and brought us all into the giant booth for more drinks.

"So are you guys from here? Or are you on vacation?" I asked starting conversation.

"We're here on vacation, we were already in Sweden and after we're done in Germany we will be going to Italy to visit family there." Christina said.

"Oh, no way! That's so cool because we're going to Italy after we go to Greece!" Alice said clapping her hands excitedly.

"When will you be there?" Sarah asked.

"In a week and a bit. We're doing shoots for Alice's lingerie line so we'll be there for around a week." Rose said confidently.

"That's crazy! We're going to be there at the same time as you." Alyssa said.

"We should totally meet up. Go out for a day altogether because it's going to be our first time there. We'll need help getting around." I said.

"That'd be really cool! We're going to be in Como, Naples and Venice."

"We're only going to Venice but who cares we can still meet up!" I said.

Sarah finished off her drink and announced. "Paysan!" Meaning neighbours in a way in Italian, like being from the same place or something.

We all toasted and talked for the rest of our time in the club.

"Hey, you guys want to go across the street for noodles?" Alice asked.

"Noodles?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Yeah… Haven't you guys ever done that. After clubbing you go get noodles…?" She got all shifty eyed and started blushing. "I guess I'm the only one." She giggled clearly embarrassed at the suggestion.

"I love noodles, let's get noodles, all that dancing got me hungry." Jasper said chuckling and leading the way.

"Why is there a line?" Christina asked.

The noodle shop had a line all the way out on the street from hungry clubbers. The Chinese shop owner was ladling noodles into plates in the streets.

"Because it's cheap, yummy and everyone is hungry." Rose said finally realising how good the suggestion of getting noodles sounded.

"They cost like two franks!" Alyssa said.

"Not like Nona's pasta or anything but hell this is cool too!" Sarah laughed. The three of them were hard core Italian and it was noticeable.

We got in line and got our noodles in the streets. Alice paid for all of us and we ate our noodles walking around the strip wandering aimlessly in the streets chatting and what not.

"So wait, wait, wait, wait! Ho do you say, 'Hello, my name is Alyssa.' in German?" Alyssa asked Jasper giggling. She was probably still tipsy from the club.

"It would be, 'Halo mine name ist Alyssa.'" He said laughing leaning his head back lowering the noodles in his mouth. Alice was holding on to his elbow giggling along with everyone else.

"Ok let's see how I do. Hallo, mina namie izt Aleessa?" Everyone collapsed on the sidewalk pissing themselves at how she interpreted 'Halo myna nama ist Alyssa.' That was how you're supposed to pronounce it but she went a bit more into the stereotypical North-eastern European accent I think.

"Oh god no!" He was red in the face. I think the shots only kicked in now. "Germans have a more lazy accent don't go Austrian on me." That set Rose off.

High on a hill was a lonely goatherd  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo  
Loud was the voice of the lonely goatherd  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo

Folks in a town that was quite remote heard  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo  
Lusty and clear from the goatherd's throat heard  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo

Rose was in a trance thinking she was Julie Andrews. We had to join in surprisingly knowing the lyrics. We threw our noodle bowls in a nearby trashcan, hooked arms and skipped down the streets singing along like the Von-Trap children. Because we are cool like that. Be jealous.

We all stumbled into the limo and the girls were dropped off at their hotel.

When they got out Alice tried opening another Champaign bottle to celebrate but Jazz stopped her before she got us all plastered or sick.

"Alright ladies have a nice evening and get to bed. Tomorrow you have a day off, how about you go see Yacob!" Alice yelled from the limo door. Jasper winked one last time for the night and closed the door, they drove off and we finally got back to our hotel room.

"Do you think we should shower now or in the morning?" Rose asked me rubbing her tired eyes.

"I think we should just brush our teeth for tonight, I'm gonna have a slight hang over tomorrow so I want to get started fresh. Also I don't want to fall in the shower."

She tilted her head in confusion. "Well then take a bath." She stated simply.

"Well if I fell asleep in the bath, would you come save me?"

"No." She said staring blankly through me. "You're right, the showers can wait because I'm shit faced and pooped." She yawned.

Leave it to Rose to use crap in her sentence twice and not even refer to it.

We fell on the bed. No not our own beds, we fell on the closest one to us. She was on her stomach across the bed and my face was just above her ass, I was lying on my back vertically.

* * *

**Ok so when we went on our Euro-Trip, we actually did the whole German speaking thing that you read in this chapter. Alyssa, Chris and Sarah are all real live characters and they are very close friends of ours! We hung out with them a lot in Europe and developed a very strong bond :P**

**So we were in a restaurant in Italy when this happened and Alyssa is all "SHTEPHANIE VEEK! Teach me German!" And we all laugh because Steff is German and is like crazy fluent and she's all "What do you want to know?" And we are all like "The basics." Because when we were traveling, we had to make stops in Munich so we wanted to like learn the basics when we were in Germany.** **So she teaches us how to say Hello my name is blah blah blah! and We all got it but Alyssa got carried away, which is understandable I mean it's Alyssa! So she get's really excited and starts asking other things like Butter and I love you and Submarine and whatever you can really think of and she starts practising the whoe trip and Says it really overdone like she's Austrian and we had a blast just watching her fail. Mind you none of us were very good anyways :P**

**So I'm done boring you with fun Euro-trip stories but yeah steff wanted me to put it allllll in which is what I'm gonna do!**

**So this is the question for this week!**

**Question: Would you rather fight Alice for a clothing item in a shoping mall or get into a Sound of Music singing battle with Julie Andrews? And include why you would win or lose!**

**Lol my answer would totally be to get in a sound of music singing battle with Julie Andrews to rub it in Stefania's face... She's the other one we are writing Sex-Edward! with. LOL she is a hard-core fan of Julie Andrews. I would totally fail the attempts at schooling Julie Andrews in singing. But I bet I could master the yoddling parts of Lonely Goatherd! HA! Eat that Andrews!:P**

**-Ali**

**PRESS THIS BUTTON UNDER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!**


	5. BOYS and Polygamy

**Hey Girlies! And non-existant male population of readers??**

**Lol, so yeah it has been a long time since I last updated but um school just started and I'm uber busy and all...**

**So Steff can't read this tonight because she has a lot of homework too... As you can see this year -as our last year in high school- is hectic!**

**So yeah read and Review! Much love**

**LET'S ROLE!...****

* * *

**

BPOV

"Halo! This is your wake up call from Alice! She says get your tush out of bed and look good for she will be picking you up in an hour. Danke and have a nice day!" _Cringe._

I looked over to the clock but what I saw was Rosalie's butt cheek in my face. Well isn't this just fabulous.

Being hung over is a bad feeling and I don't think it'll be happening again any time soon. I want to remember this god forsaken vacation!

"Rose!" I groaned. "Can you get up please my right arm is under your stomach and I can't feel it." I almost started crying I was in so much pain and I felt moody nonetheless.

"Shit fucks oh God I feel so yucky right now." She complained and only moved higher up my arm. "Do you think we can get room service to come and bring us coffee or something?"

Good thinking Rose. I didn't think it was possible this early in the morning with a hang over. Well she never does cease to amaze me.

"I shot gun the shower…" She rolled off of my arm and crawled to the bathroom… Literally, she crawled.

"Okay sure I don't care." I picked up the phone and the front desk answered. "Yeah um hi can we have some coffee sent to our room please?" The person at the desk just said, yah, so I hung up and flopped back down on the bed. Oh please baby Jesus make it quick!

I forced myself to get up and find clothes. When I was up a knock at the door interrupted me. I answered it and there was a bell hop with two outfits on it…

"Hi, um is this for us?" The man nodded and wheeled the cart in with coffee and chocolate pastries on it. The smell automatically set off an alarm in my head indicating to me to EAT!

"This is from Alice, she say to wear this to the set today and to take your time getting ready because Dennis will only be driving you at ten o'clock." The man had a heavy accent and I had trouble understanding exactly what he was saying and the fact that I was about to burst out any second to laugh at him wasn't helping, but that would be mean so I waited until he walked out the door and it was shut.

"What the fuck? Stop laughing I'm not fully recovered you're hurting my brain, Bella." Rose came out of the bathroom with a trail of steam following her towel wrapped body. Her hair was also up in a towel and her face was totally pale with post hangover conditions. It was comical but I decided my head was hurting too much to laugh at her too.

"Yeah, sorry about that. So the infamous Alice sent us outfits for the day…" Rose rolled her eyes and picked up a pastry it looked mouth watering so I gave in and took one even though I wasn't hungry. Just the flavour alone would make me feel better.

We poured some coffee and it was scorching so I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth before drinking any.

"So what do you think we're doing today?" I asked Rose.

"I honestly don't know but I think we might get to tour or something maybe even get to do it with Yacob…" She grinned and winked a corny wink.

"Ha, when you say it like that I get dirty thoughts in my head so don't say _we_ next time kay?" She laughed and almost spilt her coffee on the towel. Yeah sometimes I think when Rose is hung over she is still really plastered.

"Well I'm all for touring the city with Yacob, he seems really fun." Rose nodded and we decided to get dressed for the day ahead of us.

"I like what she picked out a lot." I said appreciating the outfits Alice had sent for us. "I mean she makes me feel incompetent with dressing myself but other than that it's cool."

"Uh huh I like them a lot too." Rose got a white casual dress with a camel brown belt, it was a button down and she wore sandals with it.

I got a romper which was freaking awesome. I loved it. It was an off white slash cream coloured one piece with straight legs that flowed really comfortably but at the ankles it was taken in to look like genie pants or MC Hammer pants… I wore brown flip flops and had a matching tote purse.

Rose let her hair naturally down and I put mine up and teased the ponytail to give it some life.

"Are you ready to go?" Rose nodded and we locked up and made our way down to the lobby where Dennis was waiting patiently for us.

"Hello ladies." He smiled and we waved back.

We drove to the studio and met up with Alice and Jasper was at work so we didn't see him.

"So you ladies will be my models for Italy and Greece and you know the pieces you'll be modeling right?" We nodded and she proceeded. "Okay so I didn't tell you this before but there will be men there to model with you…" Rose and I looked at each other.

"What kind of male models?" Rose asked of course.

"Well Rose you will be modeling first when we get to Greece and you will have your photos done mostly with a dear friend of mine, his name is Emmett and he is very good looking so don't even ask." She looked at her pointedly but couldn't keep a straight face.

"So he speaks English?" She nodded.

"Now Bella, my dear you will be modeling mostly in Italy with the amazing Edward. He is really nice so don't be nervous, we've been friends for a while when I went to Austria for last summer's runway show, he's just great." She smiled and looked away. I thought I saw something in her eyes that meant something was going down but ignored it.

"So this Eduardo guy, does he speak English and know not to lay a hand on me, unprofessionally that is…?" Again, Alice nodded.

"Well that is only if you don't want him too." She winked too. I swear there is something in the water that is making everyone wink at us and it's contagious!

"Okay well I'll have to meet him first and you know…" They chuckled at me. I bet I was blushing.

"So um do you want to see pictures?" Rose and I exchanged glances and nodded hesitantly.

Alice pulled out two head shots of the guys, and no not _that_ kind of head shot ladies let's be civilized, alright?

Emmett was broad and muscular; I looked up through my eyelashes at Rose to see her reaction. A smile was playing on her lips but she did a good job of hiding it. He had curly brown hair and his eyes were a nice light brown colour, very good looking and a nice strong jaw. Yummy, I'd say.

The guy I was going to model with was God to put it simply. His angular face made me feel inferior and his hair was a coppery brown and it was pure sex. Just simply untameable. His skin was a light creamy colour and he had a bit of stubble in the photo but Alice assured me that it would be very clean shaven for the photo shoot but I really didn't mind to be quite truthful. And last but definitely not least his eyes, his eyes were a pale deep green with specks of gold-ish yellow in them it was beautiful because you only saw the gold if you looked closely but from afar it was a deep emerald.

"So do you girls want to see the body shots or is this enough for the approval?" Alice grinned knowing they passed the beauty test.

"I mean a body shot wouldn't be too out of the question… Bella?" I blushed furiously at Rose's lack of shame and shook my head.

"I think we could leave a little bit to the imagination, right Rose?" She huffed but agreed nonetheless.

"Okay well I took the liberty to call up the boys and tell them you agreed anyway and also sent pictures of you too. You know its all fair game with me." She turned away and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh yeah totally fair game, you're a doll Alice, just peachy." I muttered.

"Sorry? What was that?" Alice said turning back to us.

"Oh, she just said 'Oh yeah totally fair game, you're a doll Alice, just peachy." Probably because it isn't fair game and she just wanted to be witty and sarcastic…"

I kicked Rose in the leg and glared, she just hissed back at me like a freak. "Seriously? Rose, you just hissed at me… What are you a snake?"

"And what if I was? Would you love me less because of it?" She stuck out her tongue and again I thought she was still drunk but we'll never know for sure. "Plus I'm also getting into character for when we have our jungle themed photo shoot in a couple days." She made claws with her hands and growled a feral growl if I do say so myself.

"Oh and by the way you ladies look stunning!" Alice said grinning as she put down her coffee and picked up a folder with spread photos.

"So Alice what was the occasion for sending us this lovely attire?" Rose asked doing a twirl to kick off her very minuscule modeling career.

"Well today you will be touring and being loser Americans in the beautiful Germany!" She said gazing up to the ceiling with her hands clasped together under her chin.

"Cool… Hehe well you see I think Dennis would be bored bringing us around the town he should get a break… Plus he doesn't seem like the touring type since he lives here, and is old." I said muttering the last part. Don't get me wrong I love that man like a father, even though I've known him for only a couple days but yeah he's got a special place in my heart.

"Oh no I asked Jacob to bring you girls out today he has a day off apparently but yeah and he wants to get to know you girls." She took a sip of coffee. "And plus today would be boring for you to watch because we're only photo shopping some pictures and doing paper work."

"Oh cool! Maybe one of us will win the bet now!" Yes Rose that is the only thing I was thinking about at the moment.

"So you girls shoo! Dennis will bring you to the coffee shop and the rest of the day you will walk around town with Jacob. And rest assured he won't let any creepy men touch you." She waved and walked away. She must be sleep deprived. This business trip is stressful I'm sure.

"Okie dokie artichokey… See yeah later." Rose said frowning and waving robotically.

We walked out together and were again greeted by our trusty Dennis. We arrived at the coffee shop to find Jacob sitting looking like a tan God with a card board cup holder, holding three iced coffees. One had whipped cream and caramel and the other had whipped cream and chocolate. The other one was just a regular ice coffee. We ran over eager to take them. I mean of course they're for us!

"Bella, Rose! How are you ladies on this fine day?" We hugged and he handed us our drinks. "The one with chocolate on it is mint and-"

"Mine!" I grabbed it before Rose could take it. I composed myself and noticed how childish I was… I blushed crimson in reaction.

"And the caramel is well caramel." He chuckled. Rose took it and Jacob brought the last one to Dennis just for being Dennis and or because he wants us to notice that he is sweet.

"Thanks Jacob!" Rose took a sip and got brain freeze with her eagerness. "Ouch, so um what are we doing today?" We started walking down the street and waved good bye to Dennis.

"Today, we will be the biggest loser tourists we can possibly be!" He said in total tour guide mode. We couldn't help but laugh at him. "But I will have to give you up sometime tonight. Alice said she scheduled you an appointment with this Heidi chick for waxing and I shut my ears after I heard the word waxing…" He scratched the back of his head sort of blushing. Ha!

"Sweet we will have a very relaxed night tonight! This means I can recover from sleep deprivation and hang over's." Rose nodded in agreement.

"You girls have been getting a taste of the night life I see." He laughed, we only rolled our eyes and nodded our heads. "How do you find that so far?"

"So far that's all the partying that will be done until we leave Germany!" I blurted. I could not take another day of being drunk I mean it wasn't that much but it takes a lot out of a person when they're still jet-lagged.

"If you think Germany is bad, wait until you get to Greece. They got Ouzos down there. It get's pretty insane." He shook his head in awe.

"Have you been?" I asked.

"No but I have a cousin who married Greek and let me tell you that wedding was _very_ intense."

"How bad was it the next morning?" Rose giggled.

"I didn't remember much after my fourth shot ouzo!" Jacob put on his sunglasses. "I woke up in my hotel room bathtub with the bottle of shampoo in my hand and a loofa in the other. I was tripping balls, man…"

"Oh my God! You're just like Bella! Bells, remember that time at camp?!" I blushed and gave her the scariest look I could muster up. She obviously didn't notice and continued.

"Okay so Bella and I went to camp together when we were younger and then we became counsellors when we were around sixteen, seventeen… So we thought we were cool and brought bottles of tequila and rum with us in our suitcases. I think we had two bottles each and it was our first time drinking hard liquor and wow we got totally shit faced it wasn't even funny. Bella woke up on the shore of the lake full of dirt and I woke up on our cabin porch but Bella was worse. She was like barfing in the bushes when she finally got up. Her eyes were blood shot for the whole day and I honest to God thought we were going to get fired. I mean our boss found empty bottles around the camp sight and we were wrecks the next day. Such a good summer…" She sighed, and I almost cried. She wasn't done though, of course not.

"I actually remember what happened that night and Bella doesn't believe me but she doesn't remember so I'm the only one who can tell the story." She cleared her throat starting again. "So we finished off the bottle of rum in record time and we were swaying and slurring and giggling at the stupidest things I swear, too funny. So we walk out to the lake and Bella is all like 'I gotta pee Rose!!!' So I'm like 'Pick a bush bitch!' So she actually goes and finds a bush but comes screaming out of it saying there was a snake so we go and it's a stick…" She took a breath and laughed along with Jacob at my drunken teenage years. "So she pees finally and we continue with our quest through the boring camp and stumble across this hot counsellor, his name was Demetri and was really cool and Bella loved him. Like I mean head over heels! So she just struts up to him-I don't know how she didn't fall over- and pulls him into a wet hot make out!" Jacob was doubled over in tears and Rose was read in the face explaining my poor drunk self. "Oh wow, oh my god there's more. So they start making out and he's all 'You taste like rum.' And Bella-get this- pulls out a stick of gum form her pocket and shoves it in his mouth and we just walk away pleasantly like nothing happened." Yes I was an idiot just shoot me now. I looked up in surprise when Rose snorted. Way un-lady-like! "The rest of the summer at the camp Demetri would send Bella flirty looks and she only found out why when I told her a couple weeks after. One night she even went into his room to steal some Oreos and saw cock spots all over his bed sheets!" Yeah they were for me, I just know it by the way he looked at me and licked his lips like he was going to jump me any second…

"Wow you ladies were wild!" He laughed and raised an eyebrow to mock our stupidity.

"You have no idea." I winked my eye mocking Rosalie. "When Rose used to get drunk she either got angry and aggressive or emotional. One night at Alice's parents new years party she got a little too drunk and started telling her life story to the bartender and he would nod and sigh when needed but when he disagreed with her she took him by the collar and dared him to do it again. I swear he shat his pants!" That's what payback is Rose! "It was right after she broke up with her loser boyfriend James. Rough time of the year and all, you know?"

"Yeah James wasn't even that great now that I think about it… But Samuel was a great listener when I needed someone to talk to." She smiled sweetly at me. She's going to kill me… Ha, good for her.

We walked around for a couple hours until Jacob decided to actually bring us to a museum. That was an adventure to say the least!

"Have you ladies ever been on a museum tour with a group?" We shook our heads no.

"Why? It's not like we're part of a tourist group we can't go with one…" Rose said as we waited in line to get into the museum and pay the entrance fee.

"We could always high-jack a tourist group, it's really fun actually." He said matter-of-factly. We both looked at him like he was crazy but he just grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well how would you do that?" I asked my interest piqued.

"It's really easy we just need to follow them around and if any turn around to ask if your with the group turn around and look like you're doing something else. Or run or pretend you just got there, either of them works…"

"How do you know this? Did you come to random museums and 'high-jack' tour groups?" Rose asked laughing.

"Yeah well only when we were in school my friends and I thought we were cool and rebellious." He chuckled and paid our entrance fees as we walked in.

"Alright so which group do we follow?" I asked.

"Well, there's the old people group with the fanny packs and three inch glasses, there are the school groups right down there," He pointed down the hall. "Or there are the snooty middle aged couples on crappy vacations…" He laughed. "Make your pick ladies."

"I say we go with the kids." Rose said.

"Um never mind that might be a tad suspect, we are old and they might throw us out or something…" We laughed and were choosing between the old people and middle aged losers now.

Jacob spoke up finally. "I say we go to the middle aged group and I could pretend I'm your polygamous husband. You know, newlyweds, which would freak out some people no?"

"That's fucking hilarious! We're doing it!" I exclaimed which brought us a couple stares of confusion, and so it began.

The tour guide droned on about some famous painting done by some famous artist while Rose, Jacob and I all pretended to be having trouble with our earpieces the tour guide gave everyone. It had been half an hour and we were still 'having trouble' getting them to work. In reality they were off and we were just pissing everyone off for shits and giggles. It was quite entertaining actually.

"Excuse me sir?" Jacob called out from behind the herd of people to the guide. "Yeah um I think we were given defected ear pieces and I feel it was a total waste of money for me to come here. My wives and I are not happy with the service." He looked disappointed.

"Sir, I've never seen you with our group before. Did you come late on the trip?" The man asked stunned.

"Yes we were late what do you think we're doing here? Following the group illegally?" Jacob sneered in disgust.

"My apologies sir I will send someone to bring proper ear pieces." The whole group was looking at Jacob and us girls like we were freaks. I think it was because we were both his wives…

"Don't worry man, they're all very critical with the polygamous people like us but just ignore them, they'll get used to it." A man behind us said with his arms draped over two women's shoulders.

WHAT THE FUCK?!

"Oh um yeah ok thanks for that." Rose said trying to get us to walk faster.

"Where are you from?" The woman with the streaked brown hair asked.

"We're from Ireland." I blurted out with an accent before I could stop myself.

"Wow that's crazy! But you two don't have accents, are you from different places?"

Rose almost peed herself and decided to be from Bombay. Jacob however decided to fool them some more and pretend he was from Alaska.

"So you guys are from everywhere really. I would have never thought you were from Bombay though you don't look very tan I have to say…" The man said confused.

"Well you know how it is; we leave Bombay in da nicest time of da year. Yes, yes Bombay very very nice." Rose said trying to roll her 'r's to the best of her efforts sounding more Jamaican than anything. And yes it was a quote from the sitcom 'Friends' because who doesn't love 'Friends'?

"I can just imagine!" The Dirty Blonde said. "We're all from Holland and decided to take a mini vacation but we're leaving soon." She seemed sweet…

"That sounds nice, I would love to go to Holland, wouldn't you Rose, Bells?" We nodded our heads trying to suppress laughter and we didn't trust ourselves to talk.

"Yeah it's nice. So where from Ireland are you from?" The man asked.

"Oh I'm just from a wee little town in Dublin…" I said waving my hand and perfecting my accent with every word. I was kind of proud of it…

"Don't take this the wrong way, but did you guys have a lot of sheep back in Ireland?" The Blonde asked. Well Duh! It's fracking Ireland for Christ's sake!

"Oh yeah we had a whole farm of 'em. Some cattle too but not as many…" Ok so are they going to ask really hard questions now?

"That sounds nice. We have goats back home and the children love them!" The Brunette said. .God. They all have children together, they are hard core polygamous people!

"Oh! Would you look at the time, alright well then we'll be on our way… I think we have reservations ladies…!" Jacob said leading us away with his hands on the smalls of our backs frantically. "It was nice meeting you folks; see you around, Kay bye!" And we were now sprinting out and getting yelled at in German by a guard to stop or something I'm not sure. This just made us go faster and we were out in two minutes tops hyperventi_lating_!

"Well that was creepy." Rose said exasperatedly. Jacob and I bobbed our heads in agreement.

"So who's hungry? I'm gonna bring you guys to get food and then we'll have to end our wonderful day together for you to get… err, waxed…" He said bashfully. We just laughed and started walking towards a café to get some sandwiches and Fanta. It was pretty good, I must say. We walked back to the set with Jacob and ate at the same time. Alice and Dennis were there waiting at the limo for us.

"Hey! How was your day?" Alice said giving us each a hug.

"Jacob was a great husband and tour guide I must say, right Bella?" Alice's face drained completely of colour right in front of us.

"YOU GOT MARRIED AND DIDN'T INVITE ME?!" She screeched completely loosing all sense.

"Well it was kind of a quick process really and we didn't know what you were doing, you seemed really busy this morning and well we didn't want to interrupt, you know?" I said playing along with the charade. "But don't fret the photo album is being printed as we speak, we'll be going to pick it up later tonight or tomorrow morning…"

She was fuming and really believed, she must seriously be over-worked.

"Yeah I think it was well done and all you'd be proud of us three for putting it together in such a tight time limit." Rose added in.

"What the fuck?! All three of you got married? You're sick, like really mentally sick! Since when are you guys into that shit?!" Her hands were balled into fists and her body was leaned over screaming at us.

Jacob finally got hold of himself and stopped laughing. "Alice! Calm down we didn't get married it's a joke we were pretending to be a polygamous couple at the museum today and met some pretty fucked up people, don't worry we haven't eloped… Yet." She regained sanity and started hitting us with her tote purse with all her might and Dennis had to butt in and grab her to keep her off of us. We were all on the floor pissing ourselves and she was trying to hide her amusement very badly.

"I hate you guys! That wasn't funny; you know how I am with weddings and what the hell were you doing pretending to be a couple of three?" We stopped laughing and finally explained.

***

"Rose, you suck at accents, why the fuck did you choose to be from Bombay? It's like the hardest one to master." She rolled her eyes and Rose got offended.

"Alright enough ladies, I have to go now and your appointment is soon so I'm leaving, bye!" He kissed us each once on each cheek and left, we all waved until we didn't see him anymore and continued our pointless bickering. Poor Dennis was in the front seat having to deal with it all.

"Alright, we have arrived to Heidi's house ladies, see you later!" Dennis announced from the front.

"Bye Dennis!" We all chimed like Charlie's Angels… More like Dennis' Angels! Wow.

Anyway, little did we know that this little waxing episode was going to be far from relaxing…

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I don't know but um next chappy will have a very funny story line to it because just recently(the day before school started) Steff waxed Stefania and my legs and it had to be remembered somehow and this is how I'm remembering it! Good memories!**

**Oh and did I forget to mention that yes Edward and Emmett will be in this story sooner or later?! I know I didn't mention much of them in this chappy but once they start off for Greece and Italy you won't be able to escape them ;)**

**It will be HOTT!**

**I promise, it'll be very fun to read!**

**But yeah since we didn't really go to Germany and stay there for the trip I was kinda iffy for writing this part, we only stopped there for plane rides and what not.**

**Anyways you know what to do! READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**I read my story stats and there are about 380 readers for this story and I only have like 7 reviews... How sad you guys make me sometimes! lol but really just a quick little review would be awesome!!!!**

*****CLICK THAT BUTTON RIGHT NOW PLEASE!*****


	6. When In Germany

**Hey ya'll! So yeah don't kill me... I know it's late but my computer is now fixed so if I'm not updating very much then just PM me and I'll try my bestest to get to it. Also this is a short one but it's wrapping up Germany and also Edward and Emmett are gonna arrive VERYYYY shortly ;D**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

We walked up the marble steps to the front door of the Spa Alice sent us to. We didn't see a door bell, only one of those knocking thingies with those weird-ass faces on it in black metal.

We knocked it three times and finally a couple seconds later a towering lady answered. Her blonde grey streaked hair was pulled into a tight French twist pulling her temples a bit too much for comfort, from the looks of it. Her eyes were a hard flat brown colour and were staring at us in an eerie way with her nostrils flared naturally I think.

"You girls are _viss_ _Ah_-lice?" She said slowly in a thick German accent that could put Arnold to shame.

"That would be us, Rosalie and Bella." Rose stated a bit nervously, thank god I wasn't the only one freaking out from the simple stare of this crazy lady who was about to wax our entire bodies.

"You come inside now; _ve_ have no time to _vaste_. You call me Anja and my assistant is Barbara." She said sternly walking to the front desk where she gave us papers. "You fill _dis_ out and go _tru_ _dis_ door for _zeh vaxing, ya_?"

I looked over at Rose who looked like she was going to die of laughter and I looked away swiftly knowing I would laugh too the more I thought about our situation. "You sit down and fill out forms quietly." She walked away with her posture straighter than a broom stick.

"Yo, I'm seriously freaking scared of this place!" Rose whisper-yelled at me with fear evident in her eyes. I tried not to laugh thinking it was all just very different but straight out of a movie, really.

"Don't worry about it, _ve vill_ be _vaxed _and out of here in no time." I said with an honest to god awful German accent. Rose laughed uneasily and continued to write.

"What kind of fucking questions are these? _'Do you have ties to any law enforcing officials?'_ or _'Do you dye your pubic hair?'_ I'm just about ready to call Alice up and asked if she fucking set us up on an appointment with underground estheticians…" She blew out a shaky breath and continued to scribble down answers shaking her head back and forth.

"Ok, I'm done, you?" She nodded and we walked to the doors we were told to go through, holding hands. Our palms were just a bit clammy, which would be gross in any other situation but at the time, I didn't care.

"Hallo, I'm Barbara, I _vill_ be _vaxing_ you ladies today for _Ah_-lice." We nodded.

"Hi, um do you think it would be possible if we stayed in the room the whole time while the other is getting waxed?" I inquired trying to calm and myself down a bit.

"Oh, ya, it's okay." She said with a cheery smile. Her hair was in the same tight bun as Anja but had a couple sweaty tendrils falling in her face. Her eyes were a pale blue colour which contrasted a lot with her chubby pasty red cheeks. Her bulky arms were firm looking, covered in muscle and her stomach was lumpy all around and connected straight down with her huge butt. I looked down at her ankles which looked swollen and I thought maybe, just maybe she would be soft on us. "Alright," She clapped her hands together. "Who is first?" She said looking expectantly between Rose and me.

"I'll go…" I said trying to be brave for my best friend beside me. Rose exhaled a long breath as if she had been holding it since we walked in.

"Alright _ve_ start _vith zeh unter arms_,_ ya_?" I nodded not caring.

She had my take my shirt off to get to my under arms more easily. I sat in the chair with my arm being pulled over my head with the other in an uncomfortable way. She applied the hot sticky liquid to the area and my face immediately got red and I felt the sweating start. Barbara told me to relax but that was the last thing that was going to happen until it was over…

The first pull hurt like a mother fucker but after that I felt numb. Barbara looked all into her thing and Rose was sitting on the side looking traumatized.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FRACKING JESUS!" Rose screeched out when Barbara pulled the first strip off her vagina.

Yeah and here I sit, well I hardly think you could call it sitting if you're on your lower back on the hard plastic waiting chair. My vagina was red and on fire. No, not the aroused sexual fire, the 'holy-shit-someone's-held-a-fucking-match-to-my-uterus-fire!' But don't worry; when we get to the hotel, I'm sitting my ass down in an ice bath.

"Be-llaaaa! Owww, help me, I think I'm gonna-!" Rose screeched but was chocked off from the rest of her sentence by Barbara pulling another strip. Rose's eyes bugged out of the sockets and she pulled her cheeks back to her ears like she ate something very sour. I tried not to laugh because I didn't want to move and provoke swelling in my nether regions…

"Rose, just breathe, you see? I got through it just fine!" My voice jumped an octave while trying to lie to my best friend while in doggie style on her death bed from extensive vagina _vaxing_!

It was a really a funny sight, I mean picture it.

Fat lady spreading wax on Rose's vagina while she' in doggie style with hooded eyes and red cheeks from panting the whole time… I don't know, but it was hard not to laugh in her face. Maybe what was holding me back was the fact that I was in the same position as her not too long ago.

I don't know but, the last time I was waxed, we did not have to do doggie style to get anything, we simply held our legs back like we were giving birth… When Barbara told me to go on all fours, I was ready to burst out in tears, I mean what the fuck would you do?!

I don't want a wax stick up my fucking asshole! Thankfully that didn't happen and Barb over there was very precise with her wax spreading skills. Surprisingly.

Barbara heaved one last strip from Rosalie and took a swig of ice cold water from her water bottle like she ran a marathon or something. She was sweating like a pig and to be frank, I think Rose and I were too.

"Ok, are we done Barbara?" Rosalie half asked half pleaded while panting, on the verge of tears.

"Yes, _ve_ are done." She nodded her head stiffly and walked out.

"What the fuck? Where'd she go?" I asked.

"I don't give a shit, that bitch fucking ripped out my damn baby maker! Let's get out of here." She hopped down from the seat thing and pulled on her underwear and pants and we were on our way.

Alice had already paid so we thought we could just run our sorry asses out the door but considering our conditions we limped with our legs far apart like we shat our pants and only thought we were going fast. No we were going slower than freaking snails; I think it was the whole adrenaline thing…

Denis was waiting outside with the limo and we got in asking him to blast the AC.

Upon arriving at the hotel we ran a cold bath and shower and got dressed to leave.

It was dark out now and we were all meeting for dinner at this restaurant that Jasper and Alice recommended.

Surprisingly no one got drunk tonight and we all had an amazing time. The food was really exquisite and I had my first real German Strudel! Well, Rose did too but whatever. As it being our last night in Germany we wanted to have a quiet and calm evening to go out with a bang.

Alice said we couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Jacob so we went to his loft at around nine o'clock to hug and exchange numbers for if we were ever in each others' area which was doubtful but who cares, you know what they say… When in Germany…

* * *

**What did you think? I really hope you guys are liking it! So don't worry Edward and Emmett are gonna be here soon so if you just stick with me a little longer, you'll be getting what you want and trust me, a few of you will need to be purchasing some Shamwows because it's gonna get lemony sooooon! :)**

**-Ali xoxo  
**


	7. Yasu!

**Hey!**

**So, this story is not very far along and as you all should know, I started writing it for my best friend's birthday last year when she turned sixteen! Today is April 22nd, 2010 and she has just turned seventeen. I would appreciate it if you guys said a little happy birthday in the comments if you review, which I would love and to let me know what you think!**

**I love you Steff and I hope your birthday and Drama production goes awesome! Oh yeah, say good luck for the drama production too! She's the director for the school play!!!**

**Oh, and one more thing... The water bottle incedent you will read about in this chappy is not a fake story, when we were in Frankfurt airport for our Euro-trip, Steff was the one who got stopped exactly how I wrote it in the chappy! Just imagine it... :P**

**Anyways...**

**LET'S ROLE!...**

* * *

**BPOV**

Rosalie and I woke up early the next morning, like, before the wake up call, early. For once we weren't dying of sleep deprivation or a hang over so we were all ready and awake. Alice came with Jasper and Dennis with the limo after we were all packed up and set off on our way to the Frankfurt airport.

"Do you guys want to get breakfast at the airport or on the plane?" Alice asked while playing brick breaker on her black berry.

"At the airport, I'm not tolerating any more problems on the plane in regards to beverages…" Rose said and eyed me. She must be referring to the tea mishap.

"Yeah, I second that, we should have breakfast at the airport, and plus we're early." Dennis drove us and unloaded me and Rose's bags for us.

"Alice, didn't you bring bags?" Alice and Jasper laughed at us.

"Don't be silly, we're having our bags delivered by one of my assistants because she's meeting us there and I don't want to worry about all of those things. Plus Jasper was with me when I made arrangements so I did the same for him. I would've gotten your bags delivered but you guys had all of your clothes and stuff strewn across your hotel room and wouldn't have had time to get it all organized to be delivered." Well then.

"Wow, well she has everything figured out, Rose." She nodded in agreement and wonder.

"So we'll get breakfast and then check in all our stuff and board." We hugged Dennis goodbye trying really hard to hold back tears and failed miserably just to be told that he was being flown to Greece later on anyway. We looked like downright fools.

"Alright then, I guess we'll see you in a couple days, Dennis…" Rose said awkwardly and waved like a loser trying to hide the tears she was shedding not two minutes ago.

"See ya Dennis!" Dennis laughed and waved goodbye as he walked back to the parking lot.

We took our time eating breakfast and us girls went to the bathroom together while Jazz watched our bags with pleasure like a best friend's boyfriend should. He's such a sweetie.

"Are you girls excited for your photo shoots coming up?" Alice said from inside her stall.

"Sooooo excited!" Rose squealed form the stall right next to Alice's.

"I was avoiding the subject since you first mentioned it, but now I guess I have to face it… Oh, and no, I'm freaking terrified!" I said in the stall next to Rose's as we all flushed simultaneously.

We walked up to the sinks and mirrors, examining our faces as we washed our hands.

"Well Bella, honestly, I don't want some crack whore regular old model to be shooting my lingerie lines, I need people I know will be suitable for the outfits. You guys are perfect for the pieces I chose you for, so you don't really have a choice unless you want my career to be thrown out the window." Alice said putting full guilt trip powers into her words with a smirk.

"Well I'm obviously going to do the shoot, I'm just not promising anything good to come out of this." I said drying my hands.

"Oh, I could think of a couple of good things that'll come out of this." Alice said attempting to be subtle, I let it go though. Rose smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I personally can't wait for this, and maybe, just maybe, I can win the bet with this kind of shoot on my repertoire." Rose said winking. Well great, and I thought we broke the winking phase, apparently not!

"You don't need a repertoire to win the bet!" I stated in an exasperated tone.

"Don't act like you _need_ one, Bella." Alice rolled her eyes. "Alright ladies, let's get going, I think we need to check in…" Alice said flipping her wrist to see the time on her designer watch.

"Yeah Jasper must be falling asleep waiting for us." I said as we walked out of the bathroom.

We got back to the spot where Jasper was waiting. He got up and kissed Alice on the nose and she giggled. Oh my god, they're too cute.

"Are we ready to go ladies?" He asked looking up from Alice to us.

"We sure are, let's get going." Rose said all excited.

"Yo, guys, we're going to mother fucking GREECE!" I said in a shocked tone as we walked to the check in and get our bags checked. Rosalie and I both had a mini suitcase and messenger bag as carry on's.

Alice and Jasper waited behind us to get their carry on's checked after us. Alice only had a messenger bag and Jasper as well.

The line was huge and apparently our flight was early and we didn't have much time to get to the boarding gates…

"I'm getting kind of scared, we're very pressed for time right now and the line is huge!" Alice stated and Jasper had a worried look on his face as well.

"Don't worry about it. Jasper, can you ask the guy checking bags if we could get checked like now or something so we don't miss our flight?" Rose asked hopefully.

"I don't think we're allowed to butt in front of everyone else… I'll ask but I'm not sure we're gonna be getting out of here anytime soon." He said as he walked around all the people.

He got the attention of the guard and they spoke back and forth in German, I don't think it was getting anywhere but I had hope, as did Alice and Rosalie.

Jasper came jogging back from the front of the line and waved for us to go to the front too. I was so happy we didn't have to miss our plane!

"Alright guys, get your sweaters and shoes off quick. We need to get to the gates in ten minutes if we want to make it." Alice said like a drill sargeant. Rose, Jasper and I did as Alice said as fast as possible and our bags were going through the belt thingy to get scanned. We walked through the body scan thing and something beeped.

We looked over and saw they were pulling something out of Rose's bag. It was a water bottle.

Fuck!

I looked over at her and she looked just about ready to shit herself. The guy motioned for her to go see him.

"Jasper go talk to the guy, tell him she forgot it there." Jasper nodded and started explaining to the guy. They went back and forth like before but Jasper looked frustrated as hell.

"What's happening? Tell them I'll throw it out, it doesn't matter!" Rose practically pleaded. The German officer looked like a hard ass.

"He's not listening he's just saying that you need to come with him and they're going to fine you like two hundred Euros and all of this protocol garbage, I swear this never happens, what the fuck?!" Jasper was pulling out his hair in pure frustration. I don't think I ever heard him swear.

"Listen mister, I didn't purposely bring the water bottle on my carry on, I simply forgot it was there, so if you could please just let me throw it out, so we can all catch our plane because it is leaving in seven freaking minutes, then that would be great!" Rose almost shouted.

"Shit fuck, Rose, get over here and stop yelling at him! You're gonna be fucking sent to jail, and we have to catch a plane so please try and be calm!" Alice shouted back. I think Jasper and I were the only relatively calm people here.

"Guys shut up and let Jasper talk or we're all being sent to jail, okay?" I said giving them death glares.

Jasper tried explaining to the guard that it wasn't purposely done and the guard kept talking about how we need to be brought into questioning for terrorism and shit. Well great, my dad the cop will love to see this on my record when I get back to Forks!

"He keeps insisting that we have to be brought to questioning and that we will be fined even if we aren't terrorists…" Jasper said ready to beat the fuck out of something.

"Jasper cam down let me talk to him." By this time we were all back in our shoes and sweater and had our bags except for Rose who was missing hers.

Alice was wearing her four inch heel boots with an additional one and a half inch platform making her roughly five foot six inches tall. Mind you, next to the six foot four tall guard it was nothing but even without the extra height she is deadly.

"Alright listen, I know you understand English so pay attention, we have a plane to catch which leaves in," She checked her watch. "Five minutes, and we need to go. I have a major photo shoot to direct and I'm am not letting you stop me from getting there so if you would please let us go it would make all of our lives so much easier because we're not fucking terrorists." Great, she was doing so great until she swore at him.

The guard laughed at us.

Fuck-the-what?

"Calm down little girl!" He said holding his stomach laughing at us some more. But really what the fuck is so fucking funny!? "I _vas _only joking around, you need to smile _v_once and a _vile_, I _vill_ throw out _zeh vater_ bottle and you can leave, I'll call _zeh_ boarding guards to hold _zeh_ plane for another minute, you just need to sprint now." He smiled at us and waved good bye while passing Rose her bag. We all just about strangled the little fucker!

"Are you shitting me?!" Rose screamed as we all set off sprinting to the gate.

They better fucking hold that damn plane or I'll kill a mother fucker.

Alice was surprisingly fast in her boots and Jasper was at the front with her. Rose and I were sprinting with our mini suitcases and messenger bags hitting the backs of our legs with each stride. We ran onto the magic carpet thing and continued to sprint, technically now was the time for the plane to leave but we had a couple extra minutes to get there.

We passed countless smoking rooms on the way and Alice had to stop to take a puff of her asthma pump while we were only a minute away. It was kind of funny but really, I did not want to be laughing at a time like this.

We all got a two second breather and continued to sprint there. Everyone in the airport looked at us like we were actually retarded.

Jasper was the only one not hyperventilating, Rose, Alice and I were red and sweaty and dying. Jesus Christ, we needed to get back into shape ASAP!

We finally made it to the gates leaning on our knees hunched over trying to breathe. The ladies at the gates looked at us like they were about to kill us. We rummaged through our bags to get out boarding tickets out and finally got on the plane.

As we walked through our isle to get to our seats, everyone gave us death glares. I tried not to make eye contact but really, there was no where else to look.

The plane was a shuttle bus and was so tiny that the air was just that much hotter. Thank god we weren't sitting next to random people or I'd feel sorry for them and maybe just a bit threatened.

Since we were the last ones on the plane, there was no room for our suitcase carry on's to put in the over-head compartments. Well crap.

The flight attendant told us to sit down rather strictly and we did with much effort.

"Bella! Help me I can't get the suitcase under the seat!" Rose whispered to me.

"Neither can I, Jesus Christ this is so embarrassing." We looked like total messes. Hair falling out of messy buns, red shiny faces, panting breaths, and to top it off we had to be the losers trying to shove our suitcases under the seats. We ended up sitting like total retards with the suitcases slanted under the seats but not under the seats completely. Our legs were uncomfortably crunched up over the bags and we had to stay like that for the whole four hour flight.

"I could really use some water right now." That earned Rose several glares and she just sunk lower into her seat and looked out the window.

The whole plane ride Jasper was sitting next to this German man who looked like Charlie Brown. He was on his laptop and was breathing like a freaking Sloth! Jasper looked creeped out and annoyed. Maybe because said Charlie Brown eyed Alice up a couple of times with his beady little eyes…

We finally landed in Greece and from what we saw out the window, everything was green, blue, white and brown, it was so beautiful!

"Yasu! Welcome to Greece, we have now landed. We hope you have had a pleasant flight on Lufthansa Airlines."

"Oh, thank you Lord, Baby Jesus!" Alice said sliding off her sunglasses she put on for her nap and popped another gum in her mouth.

"So this is the plan, we're gonna get your bags and we have a car rented in Jazzy's name so were all going to ride together. We're gonna drive to the hotel and check in so we can get showered, changed and made up because we have dinner planned with some people sponsoring my line and Emmett and Edward will be joining us because the magazine is featuring us in a five page spread. So when you guys are showered I'm coming over from next door to do your hair and make up and wardrobe because we're getting interviewed and all!"

"Oh great, I'll make a fool of myself yet another time today." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"At least we'll be partially famous!" Rose said with genuine enthusiasm.

Jasper just snickered and we all exited the plane.

"So who knows how to speak Greek?" I asked.

"Well, I have an English Greek dictionary, and I know how to say 'hello', 'good morning' and 'good afternoon'."

"And how the hell do you say that?" Rose asked.

"Yasu, Calimera and Calispera."She stuck out her tongue, "Stick that in your juice box and suck it!"

"Or water bottle…" I said immediately regretting it and turned around to go to the bag pick up thing.

"Well Jasper knows some more and maybe he'll teach us some later." Alice said as if she was compromising with us.

"Sounds like a plan, maybe over dinner tonight we'll learn something." I said trying to look on the bright side of things; I mean we are in Greece, why not have fun?

"Are you girls done showering?!" Alice screamed form the other side of the door in the hall.

I laughed at her energy. "Let her in, Rose, I'm putting my hair in a towel and I'll be out for her torture in a minute!" I yelled back from inside the steamy bathroom.

"Hey girlies! Guess who comes bearing gifts!" Alice squealed as she bustled through the door holding a dress cover bag thing and two gift bags.

"Ohhh! Prezzies!" Oh, Rosalie.

"That's right; I got you each one of my unreleased lingerie sets to wear underneath these _BEBE_ dresses. You know, not too overdone like a Chanel dress or anything but still fashionable and flirty." She gushed like a true fashion guru.

"Wow, Alice I can't believe you got us these! You really shouldn't be spending like this though, I mean these are designer dresses, but the lingerie is fine, don't hold back on giving us unreleased work of the famous Alice Brandon!" I said tearing through the zipper of the Dress bag which both dresses were in on their rightful hangers.

"Don't worry they were gifts!"

"Hell, don't bother holding back on giving us _released_ work of the famous Alice Brandon either!" Rose said all excited.

"Okay, okay, let's breathe, girls, I know, I'm freaking out too. I think we're just a bit keyed up because we're going to be in the five page spread and all but, whew, let's just breathe and take it one step at a time."

We all closed our eyes and breathed in and out raising our arms as we inhaled and bringing them down for exhalations.

Kay, shut up, it works.

"Alright, now that we're calm, let's get fucking ready!" Rose exclaimed.

"So, Bella, you get the dress with the lace puff sleeves and turtle neck. I have the perfect pair of lavender dangly earrings to go and a matte mauve nail polish. Rose, for you, I got the tight lace cut out and metallic embroidered dress. It too is black. You're going to be wearing these dark silver metallic rod earrings and the metal wrist band to go with it. Bella, your shoes are black and leather and they're almost a boot but they don't go all the way up to your ankles, just almost. Rose, your shoes are silver sandals, and the heal isn't that high because we don't want you towering over Bella too much. Don't worry though, Bells has the four inch heals."

"This sounds like a lot, Alice." I looked at Rose intimidated and freaked out of my mind with all the fashion talk. "We should get started; we only have two hours now to get to the restaurant."

The girls nodded and we were ready sooner than expected.

Alice did my hair in a low bun with my bangs parted more to the side. Rosalie's hair was left naturally in her messy curls and fly aways. Alice said it looked runway-ish like that.

We were going to leave me with bare legs but it looked better with black pantyhose… It was a shame since I had just gotten my legs waxed, along with other body parts.

Our makeup was simple. Rose got metallic and black and I got deep purple undertones with black. Very dark looks.

"Are we ready to leave now?" Alice asked while looking us over one last time. She had gotten completely ready while Rose and I were getting our clothes on. Yeah, she was fast.

She was wearing an off white dress with a textured front and smooth sides; it also had a tie around the waist. It was magnificent. She gelled her hair back in a sleek 'do. Her off white suede boots came up to her knees making her look a hell of a lot taller.

We all walked out and were greeted by Jasper wearing a black Armani suit with an off white tie to match Alice that little bit.

"So they called and said they just got to the restaurant a minute ago and are having drinks so we should be heading out now." Jasper said.

"Wait, shit, aren't we late?" I almost screamed in panic.

"No, silly willy! Of course not, we have to be fashionably late, durr!" Alice said as if I were just a tad slow.

"Jeez Bells, even I knew that." Rose said rolling her eyes and flipping her hair. They all just laughed it off and we got into Jasper's rental black Aston Martin Vanquish.

"I can't wait to meet the people!" Rose clapped her hands bouncing in her seat.

"Tell me about it, this is incredibly exciting, Jazzy, pump the music!" Alice shouted.

We rolled down the windows and drove to the restaurant. It was one of the most exclusive restaurants in Greece. Only celebrities went to it.

We finally made it to the restaurant, put up the windows and turned down the music to have the car parked by the valet.

"Alright people, its show time." Alice said and bit her lip with a determined look on her face.

As we walked in I had seen the two most gorgeous people in the world.

"You lovely ladies must be Ms. Brandon's models." The burly one announced and handed us two drinks.

He was delicious.

We took the drinks.

"I'm Edward," The lankier one said. "You must be Bella and Rosalie." Edward said with the most panty moistening voice and look in the world.

We nodded and took a sip of our drinks looking at the both of them thinking of the possibilities…

* * *

** You like?**

**Yeah, like I said, it's a true story...**

**NO JOKE!**

**So I hoped you guys liked it and I hope you let steff know that her drama production will go off without a hitch and that her birthday will be awesome!**

**Tell her how cool it is to be seventeen! I mean I don't personally know, I'm only turning seventeen on Sept. 1st but yeah whatevsssss!**

**So yeah, you know what to do! Please review and suggest stuff or just give me your opinion, I would love that!**

**-Ali xoxo**

**p.s. Love you Steff! :)  
**


	8. Too short? Try too sly

**I'm back :)**

**I hope you guys have been having a wonderful holiday break, mine was jam-packed with rivetting family drama and fattening shit that shouldn't be consumed in such a short time span, or ever in one's life.**

**I hope that there are some followers left...**

**I won't blame you for letting the story go but I'll be continuing it, I'm not dropping it or anything. :)**

**-Ali**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Hi there, I'm Bella Swan and this is Rosalie Hale. Um, sorry will you excuse us for a moment?" I smiled at them and pulled Rose surreptitiously towards one of the other lounge islands. Yeah, the club was scattered with little islands that had glass tops and purple and red lights shinning through them, but that's beside the point. "Alright so I don't care what you say, Edward is mine and the bet is still on."

"I'm way ahead of you Bella; I already had my eyes set on Emmett anyway." Perfect.

"Good, now let's join our models!" We smiled and walked back to the hotties with bodies. I could tell Rose was bringing her A-Game by the way she was walking and her eyes were locked with Emmett's. Little did she know that I watched all of the Germany's Next Top Model cycles in one summer and practiced my walk the whole time! I was also smiling with my eyes just how Tyra instructed. This bet was my win already, bitch!

"Ladies." Edward said smiling as we rejoined them.

"Sorry about that, what were you saying before we so rudely had to excuse ourselves?" Rose asked batting her lashes. Whore!

"We were just talking about how you two are connected with Ms. Brandon. How did that happen that you came into the business?" Edward asked looking into my fucking soul!

"Well, funny story, we aren't even models… Alice is our best friend and she flew us out while she's been working in Europe and she demanded we model her lingerie line out of nowhere." I cleared up for them.

"Oh, well that explains it. When you first walked in, I was wondering how you were in modeling when you only seem to be about 5"7 with those heals. Don't get me wrong you have the face and body but you're vertically challenged." He said matter of factly while taking a sip of his scotch. Did he just call me vertically challenged?

Rosalie snorted and turned red; completely embarrassed by the fact that Emmett had heard her biggest insecurity of life.

"Are you calling me short? I'll have you know that 5"3 and a half is a perfectly fine height for a normal person. Sorry I don't measure up to the models you spend your very luxurious days with." With that very snarky and unneeded remark I turned and walked towards Jasper who was standing at the bar watching Alice get interviewed.

"That was really kind of funny what you said Bella." He said as I downed my drink and he looked over at me. "I mean I heard it all, and what's funny is that I don't think he said there was anything wrong with not being as tall as a model." He smirked as my face, yet again turned beet red.

"Well fuck!" I turned to the bartender. "Can I get an amaretto sour please?" He nodded and made my drink. I continued to complain to Jazz. "Why is he even here? Shit disturber… Alice told us he would only be modeling with us in Italy, why'd he decide to show up and make fun of my height? Ugh, what am I saying, Jazz? I can still redeem myself right? Shit, no I can't. I've made a right fool of myself. He probably thinks I'm an insane asylum escapee! Jasper, what do I do now?"

He chuckled and it wasn't really funny. "Bella, I think you just need to calm down and honestly if he doesn't like shorter girls than give up on him and find another model to win the bet with. I mean he isn't the only guy you'll be modeling with; Alice said she needed another blonde thrown into the mix so she hired James…" He pointed his drink in said James' direction for me to get a good look. Well, I must say, I'm not disappointed in the least! "And plus, Alice is shorter than you and I still love her. There is nothing wrong with being petite."

I stopped dead as soon as he said that. "You love Alice?" I jumped around clapping my hands like a total 'tard. "Eeee! That's so amazing! Have you guys said it yet?" I probed.

"Uh, yeah I do. And no I haven't said anything yet…" He turned a light shade of pink.

"You should say something, I think she loves you too, Jazz! I don't think you'll be disappointed when you decide to tell her." He gave me a small smile in thanks and finally pushed me to go socialize with the sexy James character because Rose was getting a head start on Emmett. He looked _bad_. I'm liking the badass thing more and more right now.

I walked over and he turned around a couple of seconds before I reached him. His eyes were a very light hazel and the eye lashes lining them were dark brown. He was very pretty…

"Well hi..." He said in the lowest voice possible as I reached him where he was leaning on an island.

"Hey, I'm Bella, I was told we'd be doing some shoots together, and thought I'd come over to introduce myself." I smiled and looked up at him through my lashes. He seemed to already be taking a liking to me since he changed his posture to be facing me and he licked his lips. Ha-ha! It's like shooting fish in a barrel!

"I know who you are, I'm James Harlow, but I must say, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, I've heard many good things about you, Bella." I bit my lip in anticipation.

"Well, do share; I want to know the type of talk going around about me." He smiled.

"When Alice called me up to do the shoot, she insisted on explaining all the details of course and she didn't leave out the female models we'd be lucky to work with. Although, I think our little friend Edward doesn't realizes how lucky he really is. Are you two not getting on?" He quirked an eyebrow saucily which kind of gave him a dangerous edge that I was not opposed to at all.

"He was completely fine until he made a rather rude comment about my height, but I'm over it. It's not like I'm pursuing a career in runway modeling, I'm just doing my best friend a favour." I shrugged a shoulder to show my non existent indifference.

"Like I said, he obviously doesn't see what's in front of him." He finished off his drink. "Modeling for lingerie does not require height in any way, all that you need is a fit body." Is he eyeing me up and down? Ok so this bet is going to be too easy to win…

**RPOV**

"Sorry about that, she's a bit touchy on the height subject. She wasn't even really interested in the modeling job in the first place; it's all a favour for Alice in her eyes." He said you had the body and face of a model you idiot. Stupid Bella!

"I hope I didn't offend her, I didn't mean to say her height was a bad thing just that I was surprised she was in modeling." Poor kid, he really felt bad.

"Don't worry, she'll forgive and forget faster than you know. Don't take it personally." I reassured.

"Should I go apologize? I feel like I should." No! I have to win this bet, and that won't happen if you're being a good person.

"Uh, no! I mean, you should just let her cool off and start over fresh on the day of the shoot tomorrow. Really it's in your best interest." He nodded and offered to get Emmett and me new drinks.

"So Rosalie, is this going to be your first modeling gig?" Emmett asked.

"It is, you'll have to show me the ropes, I'm afraid I won't be able to keep up with the pros." I joked and put my hand on his flexing bicep. He had the cutest dimples.

"Don't worry, with your best friend running the show and me guiding you… It shouldn't be that difficult." He is making me wet, plain and simple. Is there a closet somewhere near?

"Sounds great, I'll hold you to it. I must admit, I'm really looking forward to our shoot together." His smile widened and my face got a little warm.

Edward came back with a vodka martini for me and a coke and jack for Emmett. "Tell me boys, how long have you been doing this?"

"I used to work on the boats with my friends here in Greece right out of college but an agent found me when I got a side job to carry bags for rich people." Emmett chuckled. "It's been about two years." Fairly new to the whole business.

"How did your parents take you moving to Greece right out of college?" I mean seriously, how do you just drop everything to work on a boat and carry bags in a foreign country?

"Oh, they loved the idea!" He said in the most sarcastic voice. "But, in my defense, I finished college with a business degree and that was the deal. After that I could go wherever I want and do whatever I want." He smiled triumphantly.

"Wow… That's awesome. And yourself, Edward?" I thought I should be polite and ask.

"I got a couple of modeling jobs early on in high school but graduated before I was signed with anyone officially. So on and off since seventeen years old until I turned nineteen." Fairly accustomed to the whole business.

"I feel so unworthy to be working with such serious models!" Flattery will get you anywhere, ladies.

"I'm sure you'll be a natural." Emmett said and gave me the most smoldering look ever.

**BPOV**

James asked me if I wanted to get some air so we went outside to talk. He lit a cigarette and offered me one but I didn't smoke. Wow, he's even sexy when he smokes, jeez…

"I hope you don't mind, I'm trying to cut back but it's a habit I can't quite kick." He smirked with the cigarette in between his lips.

"Don't worry about it, its fine." We sat on the window sill from the outside of the club. Our thighs were touching and I was so freaking horny in that moment.

"I really like you Bella." He looked over at me exhaling his smoke and smiling with squinty eyes. "You're sexy, and it was totally hot when you bitched out Twat-ward before." I had to laugh at that.

"Thanks, I guess. You aren't so bad yourself." I had to bite my lip in hopes that he would just take me like I dunno, on the sidewalk or something!

"So listen… I know you like the guy. And I mean I respect him and all and we can get along sometimes, but it's more fun to get under his skin. I'm thinking we could keep a charade going to piss the poor sucker off. Give you a smack on that nice ass at work in front of him; whisper dirty things in your ear, you laugh, totally make him jealous. Put it this way, you can make him jealous and eventually get what you want, and I can have a little fun pissing him off during shoots and business functions. What do you say, Swan?" He finished off his cigarette.

"I'm thinking you are one brilliant son of a bitch and I like it a lot. Do I like it enough to be in anything serious with you? No, but you aren't asking for that. What you're asking for is that we just keep up an act to piss him off and I'm so down for that. No strings attached sex included, right?" I just added in that last part of the deal. He was blunt with me so what the hell, might as well be blunt with him.

"No strings at all." He smirked and with his right hand he leaned on the windowsill. His left hand came up and took me behind the neck to pull me to him. I willingly gave in and kissed him when his lips touched mine.

His lips were hot and very soft on mine. His thumb brushed across my ear and um well that did it for me. I once read in a magazine that touching/massaging ears was a very big turn-on like chemically in your body with nerves and shit. It's so true, anyway… I grabbed my right hand up into his dirty blonde hair and pulled him into me. He freed his right hand to pull my waist closer to his body and we somehow ended up standing and I had his back to the side of the club with both hands massaging his hair, both his hands gripping my hips precariously placed right above my ass. His head dipped to my neck where he started kissing and he soon licked that soft spot right under my left ear and pulled my hips into his. As soon as our pelvises were in contact I gasped in pleasure because his length was pushing into me right under my belly button.

"Hmmm, James, can we get out of here?" He stopped kissing me and nodded.

"Let me get the valet to bring my car around and you can let your friends know you're getting out of this place." He kissed my cheek and tapped my ass as we went back in to get our shit.

"Hey Alice, is it okay that I leave? I'm heading out with James…" Alice gave me an all knowing smile and said, and I quote, "Go get'em tiger!" And did the little claw thing with a nice 'rawr'. Dear lord, what will I ever do with my friends? I hugged her and Jazz as I went to go tell Rose I wouldn't be going home with her… If she was even going home.

"Hey Rose, I'm going to head out early, don't wait up because I'm not going back to the hotel." She looked shocked that I had found someone else. I guess no one mentioned James.

I turned around to leave when James appeared, took me around the waist and kissed me on the cheek. His thumb was massaging me low on my hip and it was all happening in front of Rose, Emmett and Edward. Rose looked stunned, Emmett gave James and I a very warm 'I'm happy for you two' look and Edward looked like he was blowing steam out of his ears as he downed his drink and stalked off.

"Oh, Rose, this is James, he's going to be modeling with us too." I smiled knowing that she hated the name James since the loser in high school 'broke her heart' or something but I'm sure she's over the kid.

"It's a pleasure to meet you James. I'm Rosalie Hale." They shook hands and smiled like civilized adults.

He turned back to me. "Ready to go, babe?" James asked.

"Yup. See you tomorrow! I'll probably call you before the shoot." I told Rose before heading out.

As we walked back to the doors, James got his keys from the valet guy. He kept his arm around my waist as he brought me to the car and opened the door for me.

He drove with his hand on my thigh and five minutes later we were at his hotel. We walked in hand in hand to the elevator and as soon as the doors shut, his hands were all over me and my lips were all over his. The doors opened way too soon and thankfully his room was close as we stumbled over each other down the hall. I couldn't help but laugh at how uncoordinated we were as we tried to walk in the room with the heavy door in the way.

"You taste real nice." James groaned as he grabbed my ass and ground his well endowed shaft into me.

"Mmm, so do you," I bit his lip and pulled him closer. "I'll be right back, give me a minute, and don't go anywhere." I licked his lip and went into the bathroom.

When I was finally in the bathroom I quickly took off the earrings and undid my hair so I could get the awkward shit out of the way. Hm, should I get rid of the tights now or let him take them off? Actually, you know what? I'm going to just get rid of everything now except for the underwear and bra Alice gave me. I folded up the dress and tights and put my heels under the sink.

I came back out of the bathroom to find the lights lower than before and James was taking his watch off and putting it on the night table.

"I like what you're wearing." He walked over to me and put his face in my neck inhaling my hair, which obviously smelled like vanilla and a bit of heaven on the side. "I think I'm wearing too much clothes, what do you think?"

"I agree, let's get rid of this." I started undoing his buttons and the shirt was on the floor in record time.

I reached down to undo his buckle and pants. When he was only in his black boxer briefs, his hands went behind my neck to pull me closer to him. The little number I was wearing was purple satin covered with black lace and he clearly liked it. Actually so did I but, I mean what's not to like?

I pushed him down on the bed and was straddling him and caressing his almost completely naked sexy ripped body. He flipped us over clearly enjoying control and I liked it too so I let him attack my chest. His hands swiftly unhooked the bra in one shot and my boobs were being massaged with his hot mouth and hand.

"Oh god! So good…" I wrapped my legs around his hips and pushed my chest up into his face.

He reached over to the night table and ripped a condom out of the package. I got rid of his boxers and he rolled it on ready to fuck me senseless. He kissed down my stomach and reached my underwear. "As sexy as these are, they've got to go, babe." He pulled my boy shorts down and decided some more foreplay was needed, I'm not complaining!

His long fingers started running up and down my wet folds and he pinched my clit and somehow got me to scream out. He leaned his head down and sucked hard on it until I was panting like a crazy bitch in heat! His index and middle finger pushed into my core and I bucked my hips up in surprise. His hair was tickling my inner thighs and his airy laugh affected my sensitive clit like crazy.

I pulled his face up and attacked his mouth again, tasting myself on his lips. I moaned into his mouth and he grunted pushing me back down on my back grinding his dick over my pussy.

"Shit, James! Ugh, more!" Oh, and he gave more.

"Put your legs over my shoulders, Bella." I could've came right there if I wanted to but of course, I would be missing out on the incredible size of his dick pumping me harder and harder with every thrust.

His teeth were gritted and his hair was shiny with sweat. My whole body felt like it was lit on fire with the heat we were producing.

"Flip over." Did he just ask me to flip over right before I was going to come?

But no, it wasn't doggy style because he pulled me up and my back was flush with his hard chest. His right hand was massaging my boob and his left was circling my clit as he rammed himself in me repeatedly.

"Oh fuck! Harder! Oh, oh, god, yes, yes, yes! Right there! Keep going!" I was all over the place stuttering and pulling his hair behind me.

"Come on baby, that's it, ohhh yes! Come with me Bella." His hips swiveled up into mine and it just undid me completely.

When I came down from my fuck-awesome orgasm he finished off and we collapsed down onto the pillows. After he caught his breath and threw out the condom, he opened a window to let in the cool night air. I shimmied back into the boy shorts and laid back into the comfy down sheets. James got his boxers on and pulled me into him.

"You, Bella Swan, are just fantastic…" He said lazily kissing my lips and massaging my hips with his palms. I moaned into his mouth and closed my eyes. Fun fact: I don't talk much post coitus. Especially if said coitus was fucking great.

* * *

**If you read it, please review it. **

**Thank you, for sticking with me if you're still here. I appreciate it.**

**-Ali**


	9. Orgasms Doubled and Power Couples

**Herro.**

**So I was planning on starting this whole AN with "I'M BACK!" but we all know I'm not gonna be updating this very continuously until it's finished type of back... I'm such a dissapointment. But at least I've not forgotten about my stories! One is just being written by several people, so schedule wise nothing gets done, and the other is hard to get a plot straight for. Forgive me, yeah?**

**Anyway, I have the next chapter written for this story I'm just gonna edit it once this is posted and maybe tomorrow I'll work on chappy 11! lmao I'm so embarrassed with my lack of motivation to do anything anymore! omg. Can you believe I started this damn story in 2009? FOR STEFF'S FUCKING SWEET SIXTEEN? Well she just turned nineteen this past april... Wow. I'm actually retarded with the writing. The last chappy was uploaded in january of 2011... I have no words.**

**Anywhoooooo, enjoy :P**

**LET'S ROLE!**

* * *

BPOV

I woke up to the sun coming in through the open window and it covered both James' and I's bodies tangled together. His hands were splayed across my ass and my face was pressed against his right peck. I'm not complaining at all because our retarded position just reminded me of the amazing screw I had the pleasure of receiving last night… I groaned as all the muscles in my body protested to moving off of the poor guy. As I did though, he grabbed me under the ass where his hand had been and kept me stuck where I was.

"James…" I said groggily as I tried to get out of his vice grip.

"Hmmmmmm. Bella. Sleep. Early." He rolled over me and breathed into my neck kissing and sighing.

"James, I have to go." I tried not to laugh but his stubble was tickling my jaw. "I really have to get up now. It's time for the walk of shame." I said in between giggles.

"Mmmm, no shame with me baby… Stay, we'll go to the shoot together. But sleep and breakfast first." He pressed his morning wood into my lower stomach and before I could stop myself, I moaned out loudly. He grinned and started touching my bear chest.

"No, no, no, no, no! We-"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes… You feel good, I feel good, and I don't think I'm the only one who had fun last night." He's good…

"Ok, but a quickie, It's already noon. The shoot is in a couple hours and I need to get ready." He nodded and he kept his mouth on my collar bone and his hand was pulling my underwear down my legs. I heard the condom rip open and he was in me in seconds. I cried out with pleasure and one hand kept circling my clit. His thrusts were relaxed and slow but so _good_. I felt like we were having Zen sex in a steam room. Not that the room was steamy, it was quite fresh but it felt like the type of sex you would have in a steam room. I turned us over and his back was leaning up against the head board and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands ran up and down repeatedly from the sides of my chest to my knees covering everything on the way. My hands reached up behind him and I grabbed the headboard to help me rock up and down on his shaft. His eyes were hooded, almost completely closed, and soon mine were too when he started to jerk under me and my hips turned round and round until we both shook with the intensity of the orgasm.

"Shit, I wish I could start everyday with you Bella…" I opened my eyes lazily and took my head off his shoulder to look at him. I couldn't help but agree.

I sighed happily, "I'm gonna shower now. Order breakfast while I'm in there?" He nodded and slapped me hard on the ass as I got off the bed. Of course, I had to go and embarrass myself by yelping really loudly in response. Watch, I'm going to have a red hand print on my ass all day. I smiled as I turned the shower on, I brushed out the bird's nest I call my hair before I got in. As I was doing this, I noticed I had a small something on my collarbone. Fuck-the-what?

"James!" I yelled from the bathroom. It sounded like he hung up the phone before he came in.

"Yes dear?" He smirked with his squinty eyes, rubbing the top of his head and leaning on the door frame.

"You can't keep your shit together?" He chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you gave me a fucking hickey like we're sixteen year-olds!"

"They have makeup artists babe, and I'm sure Edward will lose his shit too, so please, I did us a favour. Now get showered and don't get your panties in a bunch." I slapped his hand away as he tried to cop a feel and pushed him out.

"You can't get your panties in a bunch if you aren't wearing any, loser."

My shower was fast and I got into a robe as soon as I toweled off. When I walked out into the room, the breakfast had arrived.

"Smells good, what'd you get?" I asked as I was drying the ends of my hair with a towel.

"I ordered you apple waffles and I got myself hash browns, an omelet and bacon. Oh and there's coffee and orange juice." He handed me my plate as I sat down on the bed with him.

While stealing half of his hash browns, I picked up the phone and dialed Rose's cell.

"Hello?" She answered completely awake, not tired, hung over, post coital or pissed… I wonder.

"Hey it's Bella, I was just calling to ask what time you were going to the set." Good cover.

"No, you were checking to see if I was having hot monkey sex with Emmett, weren't you?" She's good.

"Well were you? Oh and did Alice send clothes to our room?"

"No and no. But I'm going to lunch with Emmett. Yeah, a date. This means I will soon have someone on my arm when we go to these dinners and shit. It also means I can fuck whenever and wherever! So while you may have a leg up on being the first to get laid, doesn't mean it's going to happen everyday now!" Ha! She thinks she's clever.

"Well it'll happen everyday if I want it to. Right, James?" I looked over at him taking a sip of coffee.

"What'll happen everyday if you want?" He asked popping a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"You're lucky you're pretty… Sex. If I want sex everyday, I'm going to get sex everyday, right?" I smiled sweetly at him while he processed the information very quickly.

"You bet your sweet ass we'll be fucking everyday, if not, more than once a day." When I thought that was all he had to say, he ran his hand up my robe between my legs and I had to slap it away.

"James! Enough, I'm on the phone with my best friend. So suck it Rosalie Hale. Oh and by the by, I'm really happy you're going on a date with Emmett!" We kind of let ourselves have a second to 'Eeep!' and 'I know right?' and it was back to the game face… Or voice?

"Well anyway, I'll be on set at around half past three for hair and makeup. See you there."

"See you then." I smiled as I hung up the phone and saw James smirking at me.

"What?" I asked innocently

"Oh nothing, I'm just hurt you're using me as your sex toy. At your disposal one minute, tossed in the trash the next… It's sad, Bella, really." I think his joke turned serious around the end.

"No, that's not how it is! I mean yeah, there's a bet involving sex and all but I'm not really using you!" Shit, I really did it now.

"I'm just kidding, Bella. And if you think about it, we are using each other. It's no big deal, we're both completely comfortable with it right?" We were using each other? "Put it this way, we aren't dating, but we still have sex because, one: we want to get off, two: we want to make Edward jealous, and three: you need to beat Rose with your sex bet. Which by the way, I am _so_ up for. Literally." I was following until he winked at the end. I kind of snapped.

"Hey, you know you're really fucking hot when you're all horny and whatnot but, please don't wink anymore." I really tried to ask nicely.

"Baby, I think you're the only person in the world who thinks winking is weird. I mean maybe you've had a very scarring memory of people giving you dodgy winks but it's sexy whether you like it or not. And if you want Eduardo to be jealous, I can assure you; this will get the job done. I wink and you bite you lip and get your sexy little blush on. Yeah just like that. This will be my finest work." I had to laugh, I think he was right. The people of Forks only winked when they were unlucky enough to have a twitch or a history of keeping dead squirrels in their freezer… No big deal.

"Okay enough of this, I need to go back to my hotel and change and you need to shower and change so we better start getting ready." He saluted me like a drill sergeant.

Once he was showered and changed I had dried my hair completely and we drove to my hotel. I got inside and rummaged through a couple suitcases trying to find something hot to wear while I was under James' arm and walking by Edward.

"Fuck! I can't find anything hot to wear! What do I wear?" I sat down on the floor in front of my massacred bags.

"Wear these with those and make sure you have your sunglasses." Is he seriously picking out my clothes? This just got weird.

"Um James? Not that you picked out ugly clothes but why did you just put my outfit together like that?" He laughed.

"Because I know what you look sexy in and of course when working in the modeling business, a fashion sense is bound to rub off on me. I'm not gay if that's what you're wondering so just put on the clothes, fancy pants."

"Don't call me fancy pants, and I still need to find a top. You only picked out my underwear, jeans and sunglasses. That hardly makes an outfit."

"It's enough for me." He shrugged.

I looked through some more piles of clothes and found a boho chic off the shoulder top that was a grainy beige and had bright pinks, purples, oranges and turquoises spattered all over making a sort of rain forest scene look on it. The hot pink underwear set even went with it. I got the clothes on and teased my roots a bit to get some volume and slipped on a pair of turquoise flip flops. I grabbed my canvas bag and put my essentials into it, put my sunglasses on and we were out in record time.

"That was pretty fast but you forgot to put on makeup, not that you can't go without it but-"

"Don't worry, I took this giant bag for a reason, I have all my makeup in it. Just drive smoothly and I'll be done in ten minutes." He laughed and pulled into a Starbucks to get us drinks since it was fucking hot out in Greece during the summer, who woulda thunk it?

"What do you want me to get you? I'm going in." He asked getting his wallet out.

"Grande Light Soy Chai Frappucino with protein powder added in please!" I smiled as he shook his head at my order. "Oh and don't forget the sleeve, or else it's going to get all sweaty on the outside of the cup… Please!"

He stopped himself from making a comment like a good fuck buddy and went in to get our drinks.

When he went in I took the opportunity to do all of my makeup. I lined my upper lids with grey coal eyeliner, mascara and some concealer. I put on some lip balm and decided I looked tan enough not to use bronzer or blush. Crap, even my freckles were starting to come in from all this sun. I put my ray bans back over my eyes and James was back.

"That was fast." I commented, taking a sip.

"No line up. Although your order was complicated for the server, I felt bad." He chuckled and started the car.

"It's not my fault I know what I want, plus, it's his job."

"That it is." He took a sip of his caramel frappucino and put his hand on my thigh like last night. Jeez, does this guy ever get his sexual frustration out? It started traveling up into the seam of my light grey jeans and started massaging my inseam with his cool hands.

"Jaaames." Obviously that just encouraged him to push harder.

"Loosen up Bella." I rolled my eyes and held the door handle while he started to unbutton the jeans.

"James, we're going to be there in like 5 minutes!" I protested.

"It only takes that long, babe." He grinned showing all of his teeth.

"Not funny! How about _I_ help you loosen up instead?" I tried to reason with him.

"Yes Bella, because I'm driving and totally need that type of distraction."

"Oh come on, you've gone down on me already and gave me two hand jobs and I haven't returned any of the favours." I gave him the biggest puppy eyes so I didn't have to come all over the new set Alice just got me.

Before he could protest I got his button and zipper down and pulled him out of his boxers already hard as nails.

I wiped his cup to get all the water off the side and it warmed in my hands instantly. I started to pump my fist up and down his hard shaft and he groaned. The way his face looked, I'm sure he wanted to roll his eyes to the back of his head but couldn't and I couldn't see because his sunglasses were hiding them.

"You like that?" He gulped and his Adam's apple bobbed. We rolled to a stop on the side of a road and I decided I could repay him for the awesome tongue fucking earlier last night. I leaned over the center console, got on my knees on my seat and opened my mouth to take him in fully. He leaned onto the steering wheel trying to contain himself, but please, I know how to give a blow job. His hands went to my ass and pressed into my core and I moaned loudly on him. I bobbed my head up and down and sucked and decided to massage his balls through his jeans and that did it. His dick twitched and his hips bucked. He warned me to move but I didn't stop.

"Ung!" His chest was heaving as I finished him off with my tongue gliding up the under side of his length. I wiped my mouth and kissed him hard.

"You see? We didn't crash and you got off." I smiled and took a sip of my drink satisfied with the distraction.

He just stared at me for a good minute before getting back on the road.

"I love road head." Was all he said on the way to the set.

As he turned off the car he thought making out was the best thing to do even though we were supposed to be in hair and makeup soon. Oh yeah, because Edward was walking in. I couldn't help but blush when he stared at us like we were crazy.

"Come on sexy, we're going to be late." He helped me out of the car and we walked in like nothing happened but both of us were red in the cheeks, him because he just got sucked off and me because Edward just saw me making out with James. We walked through the doors with his arm draped over my shoulder and mine hugged around his toned waist. We were both smirking because we knew that what we were doing was kind of mean but I mean it's all in good fun. I wanted Edward, and James wanted to fuck, I'm not opposed to our little charade at all.

"Hey guys!" Emmett waved as we walked towards everyone. Alice was there with a headset and clipboard. Rose was there too and Edward had walked in right before us.

"How's it going guys?" James asked making everyone's good books except for Edward's.

"We're all doing swell, James. We need everyone in hair and makeup and I'll be putting all of your outfits in order of shoots in each dressing room. Rose and Bella you girls are sharing a dressing room and the boys get their own. Now hurry up and get in your chairs now.

I walked with Rose to our chairs and coincidentally Edward's was right next to mine. Perfect.

"So Bella how was it last night?" Rose asked with a smirked playing on her lips.

"Hmm, I'm going to go with mind blowing… Or maybe earth shattering… Actually I can't choose. How was yours?" I smiled at her as the hair stylist was combing out my hair and turned on the flat iron.

"Well Emmett was the total gentleman and drove me to the hotel. Well, that is after he took me on a walk by the frickin' beach!" She looked so happy and I couldn't help but personify her elation.

"Aw! Rosie's got a boyfriend!" She turned so red and I was wondering if we traded places, me being totally gutsy now and her being all shy and everything. "That's so cool! I'm really happy; you can't even measure my happiness!" I couldn't stop smiling for her.

"Okay, okay, but how was your night? What happened?" I leaned forward and looked to my left and saw James sitting next to Emmett. He looked over and winked. Okay so yeah, it is a bit sexy when he does it. And of course I blushed and bit my thumb like a little school girl with a big crush.

"So after we left the club last night, James and I went back to his hotel and well, you know how the story goes… But I mean it was so good, Rose. Like _really_ good. When we woke up, I tried to get up but he stopped me and I couldn't help myself, round two had to come sooner or later. And let me tell you, Rose, if the first time was insane, the second time was… It was, oh my gosh, I don't even know. But it was different from the first time; it was lazy and languid but so erotic at the same time. He's good. Like I mean really good. Did I say that already?" The whole time she was staring at me with her jaw on the floor and it soon turned into an all knowing smirk.

"Oh Bella, it seems you've found a good one." She laughed.

"Oh I'm not done… On the way here too." That's all I had to say before she squealed with her hands over her mouth. I just nodded and shrugged my shoulders. Yeah, I felt good.

"Bella, you're such a little slut. And even though you are in the lead with this damn bet, I kinda love it!"

I looked from the corner of my eye at Edward and he was pretending not to listen to our whispered conversation but you could tell he had an idea of what we were saying.

I turned to him and decided I could strap on my cojones. "So Edward, how did you enjoy last night's party?" I asked with as much sweetness in my voice I could produce.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "I found it to be just like all of my press parties. Nothing special…" I nodded in fake understanding.

"It must be hard leading such a monotonous life such as your own. Sorry it didn't measure up to your tall expectations." I reached over to pat his hand and turned back to Rose.

Rose just looked at me with wide eyes and laughter on the verge of spilling out of her.

"Bella, you are so bad. I don't even know you anymore." She laughed silently to herself as her stylist finished off her hair.

We walked into the dressing room together to find it looking just like the ones in the movies with the red velvet carpeting and light bulbs all around the full body length mirrors and the racks were actually French door closets.

"So, remind me to ask where Alice is getting the money she has to pay for all of this." I told Rose.

She nodded and ran to her own closet. "It must be coming out of the wazoo for her to have that much." I obviously agreed with that eloquently put statement. "Okay Bella, so the first outfit for me looks like something out of a garden. It's light pink with pale green vine thingies and wraps around my stomach, what's yours?"

"Mine is similar but it's red and white and some grey. I'm scared I'm going to rip it, it looks so delicate."

"Same."

We got changed into our pieces and we looked really great.

Mine was a base of grey lace with little with flowers all over the bra and underwear and the red was hidden all over but still visible, and similarly to Rose's it had strappyness going all around my waist and back. Very original.

My hair was stuck straight and they put in clip-in straight bangs across my forehead. My eyes were made really white with a bit of shadow work in grey with red lips.

Rose's hair was like Taylor Swift's in those tight little curls all over and her makeup matched her piece. She actually looked like a forest creature.

When we walked out in our satin robes we were touched up and our arms and legs were rubbed down in just a bit of oil. The guys were getting their abs oiled too. Is it bad I wanted to rub my body all over Edwards? He was in dark grey boxer briefs and well, that's it. His package was in plain view and well, it was nice.

"Bella and Edward, you guys are up first." Alice called from next to the photographer.

"Okay, Bella I want you to face us on your knees and Edward is going to be on his knees behind you. I want your right hand on the back of his head grabbing it down into your neck sort of and Edward I want you to hold her hips close to yours." Oh dear god, give me strength.

I put my hand into his hair and pulled him down next to my face. I think the look was supposed to be like he was smelling the crook of my neck. When Edward put his hands on my pelvis I kind of whimpered… Not loudly but I think he heard. I also think he was pretending that he didn't. Shit! His huge hands were spread open laying on the low/inner part of my pelvis. They were also almost touching my fucking vagina; in fact the tips of his fingers were so light on me that even Alice noticed.

"Edward, I want it to look like you guys are really lusting for each other and I want it to look like you want her. So pull her hips up into yours and Bells, I want you to turn your head towards his and look into his eyes. Edward, don't look into her eyes. Just look down at where your lips would go if this was real."

Ok this is getting quite intimate. Holy shit! He just pulled my ass into his package and my back arched upwards. The memories of last night's sex came up in my mind but instead of it being James, it was Edward. All I could hear after this happened was Alice saying, "Yes! Good, hold still! Okay, now lean into him, good! That's it, hold it. Bella head down, eyes up, show me your neck. Lift your other hand into his hair. Edward, strong jaw! Perfect! We got our shots!" Everyone started clapping after what seemed like an eternity of looking up into Edward's eyes with my ass pressed to his dick. I need to get off now. I got all fucking worked up for nothing!

"Good shoot." Edward said as he offered a hand for me to get off the platform. I grudgingly took it and got back into my robe.

"Yeah, you too." I sat in my chair to watch Rose and Emmett. Edward slid his chair next to mine and started talking to me.

"Bella, why do you hate me?" He looked really frustrated.

"I don't hate you, I just hate when people think that I'm incompetent, that's all." I looked back at the shoot. Rose and Emmett were standing and had to do some similar poses to use but sometimes she faced the camera and he would stand facing her at her side or face to face but looking in different places. It was really gorgeous.

She also did some solo shots on the platform with different back drops which I would have to do after her.

"I don't think you're incompetent, I thought you were amazing out there. Listen, what I said yesterday was not meant to be insulting. I was just surprised you were in the modeling business because you aren't the typical height. When Alice told us we were modeling with you and Rosalie, I expected you girls to be regular models. I don't think there is anything wrong with your height at all." He looked really sad that I was such a bitch to him and I kind of felt bad.

"I completely understand Edward, and I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. It was out of line for me to be such a royal bitch to you yesterday and even today. Can we start off fresh?" I offered my hand to him and he looked surprised but took it anyway.

"I'd like that." He smiled. James came out of his dressing room and started towards me.

"Hey gorgeous, I saw your shoot, very hot." He grinned with all his teeth again and I smiled back at him. "You too Eduardo." He nodded at him. "I'll see you later; I have to go to the other set for some solo shoots, catch ya later." He walked away and I looked at Edward to see his expression. He looked pissed.

"What a fucking prick…" He muttered.

"That's rude Edward; if we're going to be friends you should respect _my_ friends." I got up and walked towards the set where Alice called me for my solo shoot. She gave me a red apple prop and we did different positions with. She wanted to bring in the snake for me to model with but I was too scared and they decided to keep it for another shoot because it didn't match the colour scheme. Ridiculous! A fucking snake!

"Can you believe they want me to model with a snake?" I asked Edward.

"I can, it's a brilliant idea. I think it's really sexy." He said without emotion being totally serious.

"You think I'd be sexy if I modeled with a snake?" He nodded.

"I mean the danger factor makes it so much more appealing and have you seen the pomegranate juice commercial when the woman is laying there with a boa slithering up her body? Think of it like that except you've got lingerie _and_ I'm there." He smirked and walked away to get a bottle of water.

Where the fuck did that come from? I kind of wanted his huge dick in me that instant. _Badly_.

I think he knew it too. Asshole.

I walked up to him. "What do you mean, 'And _I'm there_.'?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Face it Bella, we're hot when we model together, add in a snake and Bam. We'd be better looking than if Aniston and Clooney got together. We'd be the best modeling power couple, plain and simple." He took a long swig of his water and looked at me questioningly to see if I needed more clearing up.

"Why Aniston and Clooney?"

"You're lucky you're pretty… Put it this way, Pitt totally screwed her over and if she were to be with his best friend, that's Clooney, then like I said, bam!" He finished off looking like there wasn't anything better than that explanation. "Power couple, keep it in mind." I feel like there was more to this little thing he was getting at.

"You're right… I'm going to go find James, see you later!" I waved and went to check out James' shoot.

"Hey you, finished your shoots?" He came over and grabbed my ass. It was great being surrounded by male models who wanted me.

"Yeah I finished. Edward is totally trying to convince me that we'd be the equivalent to Aniston and Clooney in the sense that if we modeled with a snake we'd be the power couple." I rolled my eyes and James laughed.

"He's not wrong, but he's not right. I'm sure our shoot will be just as fucking sexy, if not more, than what he thinks his will be." We walked back holding hands to our original set where Alice was giving out our new looks to the stylists.

"Alright models, gather over here!" Alice yelled to us all.

We all joined her waiting for her explanation.

"So our next shoot is going to have Bella and Rose together, then Bella and James. Edward and Emmett will be getting their solo shots done on the other set next door. You guys have Heather as your photographer. Giana, you're doing this set. Now get out of your lingerie and wear your robes to hair and makeup which starts in five minutes. Hustle!"

* * *

**You like?**

**Clickity-clack that review button because I love yo faces.**

**If you know what I just said (referenced something) leave it in a review.**

**Lemme know what you think. Too much sex, not enough sex, not enough plot, not enough Edwa- STOP RIGHT THERE BECAUSE HE'S IN THE NEXT CHAPPY A LOT SO DON'T BADGER ME WITH THE LACK OF EDWARD! :D**

**LOVE YO FACES!**

**-Ali x.**

**CLICK ITTTTTTTT! :)**


	10. Beach Party and Confusing Demands

**Wow, two days in a row? WHAT ARE THE ODDS? I havent done this since we were still in high school. **

**Anyway, I hope you're all doing well, because let's face it we haven't spoken in ages... :(**

**I haven't gotten any reviews or new readers since last nigt so I really hope everyone just hasn't checked their e-mails or are on vacation because I'd be so devastated if ya'll gave up on the story!**

**So without further ado, Let's role... :)**

* * *

BPOV

This time they took out the bangs and made my hair really messy and teased like I hadn't brushed it for days. My lips were a dark burgundy and Rose was styled more or less the same but her lips were maroon and both our eyes were smoky dark brown with gold lining on the inner thirds of our lids. We went to our dressing room and our next outfit was the animal print themed one. Rose got leopard print and I got zebra. There were two pieces for both. One was like a bathing suit one piece open down the center all the way to our navels and the other was paper thin boy shorts that hardly covered our cheeks with paper thin string bikini tops with halter strings. When Alice saw our hair she asked the stylist to make me a thin French braid across the top of my hair to act like a head band and Rose got two pieces of hair splitting her hair down the middle pulled back under the teased bump. We looked fucking hot in our first outfit which was the one piece.

"Alright, I want you girls to be really sexy and dominant. Rose climb on top of Bella on your hands and knees and Bella lie on your back with your legs slightly bent and arms above you head, arch your back and look here. Push your boobs out Bella! I made it cut down to your belly button so we could get some side-boob action!" She took a second to look at us. "Rose, place your hair on either side of your shoulders and look down at Bella with an aggressive look. You are preying on her! Dominate!"

"Oh don't worry Alice, I can definitely dominate." She licked her teeth and grinned down at me which caused me to burst out laughing. Alice tried not to laugh and wanted to look strict but couldn't help herself.

"Okay, no seriously guys! Rose, I want you to dip your lower back and stick out your tush and put one knee bent farther back than the other. I want to see your whole body. Your boobs look great, hold it!" I almost laughed but I held it in.

James was standing off to the side and his hard arms were crossed over his broad chest just staring at us.

"Bella, I like it when you go on your knees, you pull that pose off really well." Alice shouted from next to the photographer which cause everyone to laugh and I couldn't help but blush because I mean, that was not cool!

"Not funny Alice! I'm a good girl." I laughed with everyone else until I saw Edward had finished his shoots and was observing ours.

"Alright, sorry but seriously it wasn't a complete joke, you're good on your knees!" Everyone laughed again.

I got on my knees facing the photographer. "Awww yeeeuh, Bella, I like it when you're on your knees too!" James yelled form the side lines. WHAT THA FACK!

"James!" Everyone started to erupt into laughter and you could tell that the day had been long and everyone was getting tired. "Not fucking funny!" I was completely red and Edward was just standing there staring at me with an eyebrow raised and the corner of his mouth was lifted just a bit.

Rose laid down in front of me on her side when Alice instructed for me to put both my hands in my hair and to stretch with my eyes closed. I believe the words she said were: "Stretch and arch your back like you're horny or something, make it look like you're asking for it!"

Rosalie had to lie on her side in front of me with her head resting on her arm that was straight out and her legs were slightly bent. We finally got the shot and my embarrassment finally simmered down.

"Bella, that was fucking hilarious. Now everyone knows you and James are fucking." Rose laughed from behind her accordion closet.

"No, everyone could be under the impression that he was just saying that to make me embarrassed. And plus, I don't care because it's not awkward between us. It's simple and there are no strings attached. Just a good proper fuck everyday, several times a day." She laughed with me and we came out of our dressing room together and we were greeted by James in Tarzan like boxer briefs. It was really hot.

This time Rose was in the zebra print bikini and I was in leopard. Her shoot was solo and mine was with James.

Before we could go up for our pictures we had to get oiled up again and this time James and I decided to do each other just for shits and giggles. I think Alice was just concerned with if we got oil on the outfits but we didn't and it really got a rise out of Edward.

"Wait Bella, I've got to get your lovely cleavage and the part of your ass that these shorts don't cover, now stand still and let me rub it in." He gave me a very stern look and I couldn't stop giggling at his antics. When his hands cupped me under my ass I yelped again when I came in contact with his package.

"I don't think your 'V' is well enough contoured with the oil and your pecks need more… I can't believe I didn't cover these spots." As soon as I started rubbing the veins popping out of his 'V', his loin cloth briefs seemed to tighten which caused him to turn around and grab my hands. I was just a bit turned on. "Shit! Ha, sorry about that." I said sheepishly. His face was very hard with his eyes closed I'm sure he was trying to think of something to get rid of his situation which finally went away. "Alright, pecks!" I smiled devilishly and ran my fingers over his muscles and he flexed all of them under my hands which kind of got to me so I stopped and walked on set without another word.

I heard his evil chuckles behind me as I walked on set. Alice had me sit on the edge of the platform with my legs spread, one hand on my thigh the other grabbing behind me on James' back. He was on his knees behind me and I took the opportunity to grab his ass which earned me a very small gasp. I got a very cocky look on my face and Alice said to hold it like that.

"Bella, point you toes and bring your other hand to your other thigh. James, kneel lower and put one hand on her stomach and the other over her hand. Skim your lips on her shoulder now." Alice nodded her head in approval. "Okay let's do a standing one with Bella being held up by James, I want it bridal style and Bella I want your arms around his neck or on his chest. James, legs shoulder width apart." He swung me up into his arms and smirked down at me.

"Is this good Alice?" He asked and his hand slowly drifted to my ass.

"Perfect. Bella! Point your toes! And lift one foot higher than the other. Okay good, now open your fingers and I want you to almost claw at his chest. James, give me hungry eyes!" We got the shot and it was the end of the day finally.

We all got changed back into our clothes from before and the stylists took off our makeup and treated us girls by doing it again but normally. We all walked back to Alice when we were done.

"Guys, with the way today went; I'm sure the whole collection is going to be killer." Alice clapped her hands bouncing on the balls of her feet. "So as a reward for a job well done, I'm going to treat you guys to a night out to the local beach restaurant and there is dancing after so I want you all to go back to your dressing rooms and to find the outfit I put out for you. Oh and I'll have the hair stylist tame your hair girls, it's a bit too extravagant for tonight." She smiled and we all went to change once more for the night.

I was given a summer dress with the triangle shape that covered the boobs, it was fitted under the bust and the bottom was loose and came down just lower than mid thigh. It was white and blue and my shoes were wicker wedges with blue material covering my toes and heels with a material ties around the ankles.

Rose had a floor length dress and it was green and beige fading in and out, it was strapless and tightened around under her boobs too. She wore silver gladiator sandals and we both had simple jewellery to finish the looks.

The guys came out while the hairdressers were combing out the tangles in our hair. Emmett was wearing dark jeans, sandals and a dark red button down. Edward had khaki pants sandals and a white button down with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and the top buttons undone. Finally, James came into view and he was dressed in khakis , sandals -of course- and a navy blue v-neck tee.

When they reached us James sidled up to me immediately and pulled me into his side to whisper in my ear. "I like your boobs in this dress. The side boob view is really doing it for me. I'll have to thank Alice at dinner." His stupid comment referring to earlier made me laugh, well that and his hot breath tickled my ear.

"Are we ready to go?" Alice asked.

Before we got into the car Edward passed me to say that I looked really pretty in my dress. I kind of blushed and he smiled. He gave me a small wave as he got into his car and I got into James' silver Mercedes convertible.

"It's a shame he's eating out of the palm of your hand now…" James said as he turned the key in the ignition.

I laughed. "Why is it a shame?" I inquired.

"Well, I mean, now I'll have to look for a new fuck friend. That's a shame, I really enjoyed you in the sack, Bella." He said sincerely which cause me to burst out laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry James, but we both knew this," I said motioning between us, "wasn't going to last forever. Sorry sweetie." I pushed his shaggy hair out of his eyes giggling at his little pathetic pout.

"Oh Bella, what will I do without you?" He sighed still joking around.

"Well, I don't know for sure but I think that Heather chick was drooling during your solo shoot."

"Don't kid yourself, Bella, everyone was drooling during that shoot, I'm hot." He rolled his eyes and let himself laugh at our stupid little discussion.

We arrived at the outdoor-beach-restaurant-dance-bar-place along with everyone.

Dinner was exquisite, we all had amazing dishes and like a big family we had to try everyone's dishes.

James thought it'd be funny if he fed me his lamb so I leaned over to him and opened my mouth waiting for him to put the fork in my mouth. I moaned when my mouth closed over the utensil and he just stared into my eyes. It's funny, it always felt and apparently looked as if James and I would be a great couple but when we thought of the actual idea of being together, it didn't actually seem right. James is a fun guy and he treats his flavour of the month very well but like I said, he has a flavour of the month. He can't sit still and my sights are set on Edward. James and I had great chemistry but sooner or later, he'd get bored and so would I.

His hand of course went down to my thigh when I moaned and my eyes went wide in warning.

"James…" I said lowly so he got the idea.

"Let's dance Bella." He stood up, grinning and took my hand in his. I followed suite and he twirled me onto the floor as Go Go Wine by Vybz Kartel started playing. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Edward and Giana all came after dancing to the Caribbean music. I was very jealous when Giana and Edward started dancing together; she was so pretty with her tanned skin and black dress matching her black long wavy hair. They looked like a gorgeous pair. Wine Slow by Gyptian started.

James pulled my back to his chest and our hips started rocking back and forth together his hand on my stomach and mine covered it, my other hand went to his hair. He brushed my hair to the side so he could kiss my shoulder. From all the rubbing and close touching today on set, I have to admit, I'm horny as fuck.

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm kind of hot." I felt his lips turn up on my shoulder.

"You don't say."

"Yeah, see, you're really charming and with those really hot photo shoots we did today... Well I'm a bit worked up, you know?" He turned me to face him and I breathed the last part because he started grinding hard into my lower stomach. His hands were on my ass and I couldn't believe he didn't just bring me to the car that instant, instead he was finishing the song with me.

"You're really frustrating me, James." I whined to him. He just laughed.

"Don't worry; tonight you are going to take it all. And you won't even remember your own name when I'm done with you." He bit my ear and I all but came in my new underwear.

"James!" I gasped. "You should speak dirty more often, I'm getting all worked up and it's still only nine." He smirked and bit his lip chuckling.

We all went back to the table for dessert which was mouth watering. It was like cream puffs but they were filled with chocolate gelato and were piled up in bowls with hot dark chocolate fudge poured over them, they were absolutely sinful. I caught Edward staring form across the table when I closed my mouth over my spoon. I'm assuming I had an 'O' face of sorts going on. I just looked over and saw Emmett grinning when he saw the both of us, as was Rose and Jasper. Alice and James weren't paying attention; they were busy chatting up a storm, being social butterflies and all.

When we all finished our dessert and danced some more, we started to leave when a carnival like song started playing and the dancers started pulling us into a line on the dance floor, soon we were all holding hands and jumping around the floor. Of course Edward and I were being pulled together by a dancer and we were side by side following the leader of the conga line. Everyone made a circle and pulled towards the center which made everyone press up against the person next to them which in my case was Edward and he smelled divine. I closed my eyes by accident and, again, I think he noticed. Shit!

Finally we were all allowed to leave the place and decided we should go swimming in the beach right in front of the restaurant. We girls just stripped down to our underwear and bras and the guys got down to their boxers. Our clothes were scattered all over the beach. James had to unzip the back of my dress letting his hand trail all the way down to my lower back making me jump. Everyone was around us and he had to make me squirm.

Giana asked Edward to get the clip at the back of her dress and he did. I was really stupid and watched with envy of course. When she was down to her underwear I wished I was tall like her. She wasn't even wearing heals!

"You're hotter." James said in my ear and I couldn't help but blush. I tied my very voluminous hair into a messy bun letting my side bangs stay on my face. James kissed the side of my mouth and muttered something about the taste of chocolate still being on my mouth but I couldn't help but see how Giana was feeling Edward's bare biceps as he was undoing his pants.

No shame.

"Jealousy isn't a good look for you, Bella." James said from behind me. "Make him jealous, remember what you planned? He still hasn't looked over to see you in this hot number." It's true, I did look pretty hot. My bikini underwear were the colour of red wine with black vertical stripes and the bra matched except the stripes went down diagonally towards my cleavage. Seeing me looking at Edward must've pissed James off since he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and raced towards the water.

"James, let me go! Don't get my hair wet! Wait, stop it right now, I'm serious." I started beating his back with my fists as the blood rushed to my face. I heard everyone laughing and heard similar screams from Rose. Good at least I wasn't the only one getting pushed into the water tonight.

I finally punched the shit out of his back enough to let me down in the water but properly and it was only up to my knees. I looked over and saw Emmett pushing Rose into the water by holding her hips behind her. I laughed at how she was trying to push against him but was obviously failing miserably, have you seen his muscle? She'd be stupid to even think she stood a chance.

"Although I appreciate you didn't get me all wet, that whole caveman thing was not funny!" I bent down and splashed James with the water. He just laughed and hugged me to his cold wet chest.

"Oh don't worry; you'll be all wet soon…" There he goes with biting my ear again!

"Really?" I quickly pushed his chest and he just toppled over into the water like a complete fool.

Everyone was doubled over in laughter, even Edward. James sat up in the water shaking his head wetting me and smiling. "You know Bella, that wasn't very nice; I don't appreciate being the only one completely in the water. So it's either you get your firm ass into this water with me or I'll get you in here myself." His eyes were dark with lust and I was scared of what he was going to do so I turned quickly to run out of the but he got on his knees and managed to grab me around the waist and pull me into the water.

"Fuck! You got my hair all wet! James, you little fucker!" Now everyone was laughing. Alice and Jasper were in the water and so were the other two _couples_. James was now sitting with me straddling his lap in the shallow water and we were both dripping. He was leaning back on his hands and I was holding his shoulders. In that moment, I came up with a fine idea. I ground my core down into his now forming bulge. The sound that came out of his mouth was amazing. It was something between a whimper, moan and sigh. When I was satisfied with giving him blue balls, I got up to join Rose and Emmett.

"Guys, how's about we all play a game of chicken?" When the word chicken left my lips _everyone_ swam towards us.

"Somebody say chicken?" Jasper asked with Alice on his back. Edward and Giana were obviously in.

James laid down the rules pretty quickly and we all got started. It started with Edward and Giana against Rose and Emmett because it was the fairest pairing in size, at least for the girls, Emmett was obviously much more buff in comparison to Edward.

Rose and Emmett surprisingly lost and Edward and Giana shared a very nice in your face to them. I have to admit, I laughed because it was kind of funny.

It was James and I against Alice and Jasper which we won since I know Alice's weak spots. A little jab in the ribs and she was done like dinner.

James jumped up and down with me on his shoulder whooping like a total freak and I couldn't stop laughing at Alice when she came up from the water. I slid down from James' shoulders and he turned around quickly to spin me in circles on the sand for winning. I also won a couple kisses in the process but who's paying attention? Oh yeah, Edward.

"So you suckers should go get to ordering our drinks, I'm getting thirsty!" Giana called to the loser groups. I had to laugh.

"Should we go with or do you want to stay on the beach?" I asked James.

"I want to keep you here on the water; we can get a drink later." He pulled under my thighs and wrapped them around his waist and kissed me hard on the lips. We were back in the water in seconds and he stayed standing there while I ground myself into his prominent hard on. Our breathing got heavy and he put his hand into my underwear and began to pump three fingers with force into me. I plunged into his digits with every push he gave me. His other hand went to my boob and he pushed it into my bra and massaged the wet and slippery skin. I cried out as he started to suck under my ear and nipped on the skin. "Fuck!" I shook and his fingers didn't stop pumping me repeatedly. I leaned my head back and slowed my thrusts down on his hands, more concerned with the orgasm he'd given me. "Oh fuck, wow… Ohhh, that was nice." I put my forehead down on his cool shoulder and allowed myself time to catch my breath and cool down. I let my legs fall from around his waist but stayed leaning on him.

"How do you feel? Still frustrated?" He joked.

"I don't think it'll hold me for long, when we get back to my hotel, I'm holding you to your statement from earlier out on the dance floor."

"Good, now let's get ourselves our winnings." He pulled me against his side and we walked to the shore. I don't know how I was walking, my legs felt like jell-o.

"What were you guys doing out there? We ordered your drinks like ten minutes ago." Alice said.

"Oh we were just talking, you know, the usual…" I said quickly, I don't think anyone believed me except for Giana. Oh god.

We all got shots of Ouzos and took them together. I felt the kick instantly and felt the memories of camp come back.

"Hey Rose, remember when he went to camp and I got totally sloshed?" I said after our like fifth shot.

She started giggling like a maniac and was holding onto Emmett for support. I was sitting in the bar stool and almost every couple of minutes James or Edward was catching me from almost toppling over it.

"OH MY GAWD, I REMEMBER THAT! You were so silly, Billy." She said closing her eyes and furrowing her brow, confused.

"Bella, darling, it's Bella." I snorted as she tried to catch her breath. "I think I'm falling again, you guys better catch me, nothing is staying still. Whoa!" I said as I felt Edward catch me under my arms quickly. "Shit guys, we'll be needing a taxi or two, I don't think you're allowed to drink after driving that much." I hiccupped.

"I think you mean drive after drinking that much, baby." James corrected holding in his laughter.

"Okay. Oh, by the way, I want to go back to my room, I'm so tired!" I wiped my hair out of my face and it fell back in my eyes. Edward laughed and I frowned. "You're very rude Edward, don't laugh at me, we all know you're hair is perfect no need to be a hair snob about it." I huffed.

"Sorry Bella, I wasn't making fun of it, I think it's very nice." He stated very seriously.

"Thank you Edward. Now, where's my taxi James? I want my soft comfy bed and a shower." Why is everyone laughing? I think Jasper is the only one who didn't drink.

"I just called it'll be here in a minute or so." He got me a glass of water while we waited. I finished it because I was very thirsty.

James went to the bathroom with the guys and all the girls did too but Edward and I were still sitting there at the bar together.

"You're really beautiful tonight Bella, it's a shame you're with James." Edward said next to me as he was putting my heals on my feet while I sat still on the stool.

"I liked it until you mentioned me being with James. I don't see a difference with you and Giana either. Plus, James is really nice to me, and he gives me great orgasms, that is more than you're giving me." I said proudly.

"That was rude Bella." He slurred with a crooked smile.

I pushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled. "You're not very polite yourself Edward." I somehow sobered up a tad and was able to hop off the bar stool and walk to the front entrance, he followed me.

"I said you are beautiful, I tell you you're pretty, I even made you moan when we did our first pictures together, how are you still pushing me away, Bella? We have very clear chemistry." He ran his hand through his wavy mess of hair.

"You don't try hard enough, Edward. I want you to make me want you really bad; I don't want to be tagging along after you while you throw out little compliments. I want you to not look at Giana or Heather; I want you to take charge and tease me and not make it so easy to just be with you. Truthfully, I'm not sure what else I want but I want there to be a lot of sexual frustration and I want you to lay it on thick. You've got to make me go nuts. Stop being shy and polite and cute. I know you aren't really like that with everyone else, so don't be all timid with me." I looked around and no one was back still. "Um please?" I finished politely.

"That was a bit confusing but when I'm sober for the next shoot, you will be wishing you didn't ask me to make you want me so badly. You see I'm a pro at making people sexually frustrated. Oh and if you wanted a tough, asshole, jerk-off, you should have said so earlier, I'm also good at that." He pursed his lips smiling as everyone else came walking out of the restaurant.

He took Giana around the waist and kissed her cheek looking at me the whole time. I thought I said no more Giana… Oh I see, he only caught onto the seducing jackass sex-bomb parts. Of course.

James and I got into a taxi and I think I fell asleep because I woke up in his arms and he was carrying me up to my room. Rosalie must've gone to Emmett's.

"Hmm, I'm tired James." I muttered into his chest.

"I know, you were snoring like crazy in the taxi, I'm putting you to bed and we can go to sleep in a minute." He assured.

"Okay, you're nice James. Thank you." I kissed him over his shirt on his chest and I felt it rumble underneath me.

"Do you have your key in your purse?" I nodded and swung it up to him.

We got into the room and it was pitch black. He turned on the light in the doorway and found his way around the mess of clothes to the bed.

I was gently plopped onto the soft bed, I felt his hands take the shoes off my sore feet and he started to take my dress off.

"I'm not having sex, so you can forget about it right now, Mister." He just laughed.

"I'm not seducing drunk Bella, don't worry I'm not that sleazy. Also, it's more comfortable to snuggle in underwear than in a dress."

"Okay, I like to snuggle." I closed my eyes and felt his arms wrap around my waist. I backed up closer to him and he moulded his body to mine.

I was out cold in seconds.

* * *

**Don't worry guys, I know it seems like James and Bella would be a great fucking couple because they're all fucking cute and are just plain old awesome but let's face it, they only want to have sex with each other and Bella really has actual feelings for Edward so shit won't work between her and James. **

**But that's ok because I'll take James. ;)**

**So let me know what you think. I'm going to be putting some freshly washed sheets back on my bed and I'll start the next chapter and hopefully finish it tonight!**

**-Ali x.**

**CLICKITY-CLACK DAT REVIEW BUTTON BECAUSE I LOVE YOUR FACES**


End file.
